Love is belief
by 1.krittika
Summary: This is for all dayareya fans whom I have hurt during my first story. this story will not contain much romantic scenes it's a love story based on respect and belief towards each other….a bonding much more stronger than romance and love making, which can't be broken by a third person… Guys pls read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** this is a love story…no doubt but not like those which u all like…..this is a story based on respect belief and understanding….we all should believe in our relation more than a outsider….isnt it?but are we always able to do that?

**Story**

Daya and Shreya were on a busy road following two peoples….it's a petty drug peddling case and they are following these two from evening and now its nearly 8pm….suddenly those two men enters a by lane and vanishes. Daya and Shreya rushes to that corner…Shreya was some steps ahead of Daya when she heard a voice from behind and found Daya collided with a girl…she didn't pay attention and moved ahead…

The girl was carrying vegetables and all of that fell down on ground…Daya looked down at the vegetables then looked up to the girl to say sorry but after seeing the girl utters,** "tum?"** the girl who was bending down picking the things looked up and stand straight with **"arey tum?kaise ho?mein bureau jane ki soch rahi thi…acha hua tum mil gaye"**

"**Mein theek hu. Per bureau jane ki kiu soch rahi thi?"**

"**wo Abhijeet vai se kuch kam tha."**

"**tumhari Abhijeet se kya kam aan pari?'**

"**wo mein jab se Mumbai lauti hu lag raha hey jaise koi mere piche ho ma per to ekbar hamla v hua tha aur gher bechne ki jo v deal hota hey unn logo ko koi varka deta hey….ma ko ek gari ne takkar v mari thi, khatra mehsus ho raha hey, per police ki pas jane ki sabot nahi hey to socha unhone behen bola hey to informally hi sahi kuch karenge"**

"**Abhijeet filhal Mumbai mein nahi hey mission ki karan bahar gaya hey,tum problem ho to mujhe bata sakti ho,jab tak Abhijeet nahi ata hey uski mu bole behen ki liye itna to kar hi sakta hu"**

"**to tumhara number milega?"**

And they exchanged numbers..just then Shreya came back with, "**sir koi hath nahi laga"** the girl looked at Shreya apprecietingly and left. Daya looked at the path the girl had gone and said **"ha chalo bureau chal ke report karte hey" **

On the whole way Daya seemed to be in deep thought…they reached the bureau and upon asked by ACP sir he initiated **"sir wo wo dono hath se nikal gaye"**

"**Lekin kaise?"**

"**sir wo achanak matlab vir mein gayeb matlab hume mile nahi"**

Shreya came to his rescue and told all the incident except the girls part and ended with **"bahut vir thi aur uss gali ki teen ending thi to hum dono do taraf dekhe per lagta hey wo log tisre raste se nikal gaye"**

ACP sir nodded and looked at Daya who seem to be in other world,he ordered **"tum dono ghar jao"**

They left for home and Daya offered Shreya to drop her home. On the way Shreya initiated **"sir ek baat puchu?"**

"**ha tumhe permission lene ki kya jarurat hey pucho"**

"**uss larki ko aap jante hey?aapki dost thi?"**

"**wo Purbi thi"**

"**ji?"**

"**mere atit ka ek dard nak panna thi wo..jisne mujhe jindegi ki ek aise do rahe per lekar khara kar dia tha jisme se ek ko chunna bahut mushkil tha"**

"**mein samjhi nahi"**

"**tum sayed sab sunke v samajh na pao"** and he told her the whole incident (**episode senior inspector Abhijeet**)

"**to aap use aj tak maf nahi kar paye?"**

"**nahi aur nahi kar paunga….aj use mulakat hui baat kiya madat dena ka vada kiya sirf tumhare uss Abhijeet sir ki bajase…bahut mahan banne ki aur bahen banana ki shauk jo pal rakha hey usne"**

Shreya suppressed her laughter and said **"to unke bahen se apko kya?"**

"**akhir uski kisi farz ko adhura to nahi chor sakta na"**

And silence prevailed in the car…Shreya was thinking of that girl., in her point of view the girl was not totally wrong but Daya is also not wrong if the girl can fight for her brother he can also think only about his brother…Daya broke the silence with** "pata nahi Shreya is pyar ki mamle mein mera naseeb mera saath kiu nahi deta hey…kabhie kabhie to lagta hey yeah pyar mere liye hey hi nahi… …."**

He was cut by **"** **sir pyar sab k liye hota hey….koi na koi sab ke liye kahi na kahi bana hey..bas use milne ki der hoti hey jab unse mil jate hey hum to koi dhoke ka gunjaish nahi raheti koi galatfaimi panap hi nahi sakti."**

"**aur hum pehechanege kaisae us ko?"**

"**ahsas ho jata hey dil se dil ke jorne ka, jaise dr. Tarika aur Abhijeet sir ne ek dusre ko pehchana jaise Rajat sir aur Purvi ne pehchana…..iska koi formula nahi hey…nahi iss ahsas ka koi naam hey…ek dusre ke liye tarap care concern aur saath mein respect aur belief hona cahiye…ek dusre se jure hue har baat ki har rishto ki samajh aur ijjat hona cahiye…aap ne jo abhi kaha uss mamle me nahi ap ne Purbi ji ko dhoka dia na unhone aap ko baat sirf yeah thi ko aap se juri hui ek ahem rishta ko na samajh payi na ijjat dey pai ….acha sir aapko kavi aisa nahi lagta ki jo apke liye bane hue hey wo aapki karib hey?"**

"**filhal to tumhara ghar agaya hey,iss bareme bad mey baat karte hey"**

"**arey aap ander ayiye na coffee pike jaiye"**

"**per?"**

"**sir aab gher jake to apko banana hi parega, Abhijeet sir to heynahi bana ke dene ki liye to idher hi pilijiye"**

"**tum v na…chalo"**

And they both entered. Shreya went to kitchen and made coffee, she came out with two cup coffee and snacks and found Daya sitting on sofa with closed eyes. She softly called **"sir?" **no answer so she sat beside him and called again placing the tray on table but didn't get any answer so put a hand over his shoulder after some hesitation Daya looked at her and said in a deep voice **"tum puch rahi thi na mujhe kavi aisa nahi lagta ki jo mere liye bani hui hey wo mere karib hey? Tumhe pata hey mujhe lagta hey mein ek bar firse mein apne dil ki hatoo majbur hota jaraha hu "**

Shreya looked in his eyes, and he continued **"per agar iss bar dhoka kha gaya to jee nahi paunga"**

"**nahi aap iss bar dhoka nahi khayenge"**

"**itna yakin hey?"**

"**ha…iss ber jise apki dil ne chuna hey wo hamesha apko samjhegi aur apki saath nivaegi"**

"**vada karti ho?"**

"**ha per use pahele apko uske pas jake apne dil ki baat v to kahena hey"**

He hold her hand and she shivered lightly he pulled her a little closer with **"jo itna samajhti hey mujhe use mere labzo ki itni kiu pari hey…dil ki dharkan se sun nahi pati?"**

"**pata hey per kavi kavi dil ki baat juba pey ajaye to aapne aap per yakeen ho jati hey barna sapne dekhne mein dar lagta hey"**

He went closer to her and put his mouth close to her face, she closed her eyes and shivered…her heartbeat increased at a dangerous pace…she heard him whispering **"I love you Shreya…mere jindegi ko tumhara intejar hey…adhura hu mein tumhare bina pura karogi mujhe"**

Shreya nodded with closed eyes and felt a warm lip over her forehead then heard **"daro mat "**

She opened her eyes and found her dream boy looking to her with all those care and concern a girl want to see in her partner…but their beautiful moment is spoiled by a call in Daya's phone…they came out of trance and Daya uttered **"jarur Abhijeet signal de raha hoga, issi waqt to deta hey mission ja ke" **and picked the call without looking at caller id as **"ha boss thik ho?"**

But he heard a girl's voice as **"please jaldi ajao wo log gher mein ghus aye mein akeli hu please"**

He checked the id it is Purbi, he answered **"ha abhi ata hu tum pareshan mat ho"**

He cut the call and looked at Shreya who told **"pehle farz ada kijiye fir batein karte hey jaiye"**

"**wo Purbi"**

"**pata hey jaiye,aap ki farz iss puri Mumbai ke liye hey wo v to inme se ek hey to chaliye jaiye….aur ha lautte waqt is raste se jana dinner ba n rakhungi le jana barna rat ko laut ke kuch banana ka mood nahi hoga to aise hi so jayenge"**

"**tumhe yeahsab kisne bataya?"**

"**dr. Tarika ney aur unhe"**

"**ha ha samajh gaya research karke rakhi ho mere upper"**and they both smiled and Daya left to Purbi's house

**Authors note:** so how is it? R &r and what do you think a strom is coming on their way or their understanding will be able to fight back any difficulties?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author`s note: **thanks to all of you who reviewed and anujaim123 thanks for the tips in hindi and DAYERYA FANN kya yaar har bar thori hi na kisi ko marungi….chalo abb story paro aur review jarur dena

**Story: **

Daya reached Purbi's house and found the front door wide open with only a dimlight in the room. He entered with "**purbi ….purbi kaha ho?"**

He was walking forward with this call and found a bedroom door closed but not locked so opened it cautiously with **"Purbi?"**

Someone flunged over him and hugged him tightly with **"tum aagaye?pata hey ma hospital mein hin aur mein kitni daar gayi thi…thank you Daya thanks"**and she hugged him more tightly. Daya was first stunned at his place then lightly patted her back with, **"aab sab thik hey na, chalo relax" **and separated her from hug with **"thik se batao kya hua tha?"**

"**wo mein gher ki lounge mein baith ke tv dekh rahi** **thi, to iss balcony se kuch awaz sunai dia mein dekhne ayi to kuch nahi dikha per baapas jarahi thi to siriyo ke oha ek parchai dekhi jaise ki koi khara ho haat mein chaku leke meine awaj dia to wo upper ki taraf vag gaya..mein bahut daar gayi aur kuch samajh nahi aya to tumhe bula liya…aisa ne iss bar leke teen bar ho chukka hey"**

"**acha thik hey tum eahi ruko mein dekhta hu"** and he checked the whole house but found nothing so he offered Purbi to arrange any local constable at her home to which she denied as **"bhaiya ka gun to meine bapas mangi hey aur lisence ke liye apply bhi ker dia hey…aur mujhe lagta hey yea jo bhi ho gun se to jarur darta hoga"**

"**ok as u wish per kisiko jaan se mar mat dena"**

"**arey nahi nahi khayal rakhungi…acha chalo tum baitho mein coffee lati hu"**

"**nahi mujhe jana hoga kafi der ho gayi hey"**

"**Arey gher pe to akele hi ho,kaun intejar kar raha hey jo itni jaldi hey?"**

"**wo aj Shreya ki saath dinner karna hey to intejar karrahi hogi"**

"**yeah Shreya wohi na jo subha"**

"**ha wohi Shreya hey "**

'**kafi achi pasand hey tumhari"**

"**wow o to"**

"**arey sharmao mat aab to hum dost hey na" **but she was cut as

"**nahi Purbi tum sirf mere bare bhai ki mu bole bahen ho tum….aur kuch nahi acha chalo mein chalta hu problem hui to batana…bye take care"**

And after Daya left Purbi smirked with **"tumhare uss bare bhai ne behen chunne mein thora jazbati hogaya..tumhe kahi iski khamiyaza na vugatna pare"**

Daya went to Shreya's home,completed dinner with some romantic talks and then left for his hom bidding her goodnight….he entered his hom and sat on the bed and thought **"aj sayed mere jindegi pura hone wala hey, aab to boss ko bata hi dunga ki tumhari bhabi bhi confirm ho chuki hey…chalo aab jhat se dono apne apne bhabio ko ghar late hey"** and he looked at the photo of Shreya in his phone which he had taken from her phone…in that photo Shreya was wearing a saree & is smilling innocently…**"iss pyari voli se muskurahat ne hi to nind ura diya….acha aj ki iss propose wali baat bureau mein phel gayi to koi bhi mauka nahi chorenge taang khichne ki…hope Shreya ne yeah baat Tarika aur Purvi ko baata nahi diya hoga"** he scrolled the photos in his phone and stopped at a photo of duo with Tarika and Shreya, **"ha aj sach mein yeah family puri ho gayi,uss din to forcefully Purvi ne Shreya ko mere pass khara kar diya tha aur aj to sachi mein…"** he sighed **"aj to subha hone ki intejer hi nahi ho raha hey,dil kahe raha hey kab subha hogi kab bureau jaunga fir Shreya se milunga…aj pata chala Rajat ko bureau ane mein kabhie late kiu nahi hota hey aur kiu Abhijeet lab jane ki mauka dhundta raheta hey….tab to unn dono ki khichai karke bara maja ata tha aab tera kya hoga Daya?...acha Shreya ko phone karu?wo soo rahi hogi…Nahi aise kaise soo rahi hogi?aj to uski ankho mein bhi nind nahi hoga…chalo phone kar hi leta hu…"**

And he called and after two rings the call is received and a voice initiated as "**arey arey debarji…yeah jijaji kahu….nind urr gayi kaya?**

"**Tarika tum Shreya ki gher pey iss waqt kya ker rahi ho?"**

"**actually lab mein kafi pending kam tha,khatam karke laut rahi thi to dekha Purvi bhi laut rahi thi….mein gari leke nahi gayi thi to uski gari se agayi aur purvi aj Shreya ki gher rukne wali thi to mein bhi agayi.."**

"**oh! Thik hey tum log enjoy karo good night"**

"**arey jijaji ruko to"**

"**kya jijaji jijaji laga rakha hey?"**

"**to mere behen ko propose ki baad shadi karne ka irada nahi hey kaya?"**

"**nahi nahi wo baat nahi"**

"**matlab shaadi ka irada hey?"**

"**arey kya tum larkiya itni dur ki kahe sochte ho?"**

"**sochna parta hey "** started Purvi after snatching the phone from Tarika as **"nahi to aap bhi Abhijeet sir ki tarah chaar saal laga denge…aur aap do bhai to ek saath karenge shadi to Tarika ko bhi intejar karna hoga…aur Rajat apni behen ki shaadi na karwake to shaadi karega nahi…to aap do bhai na jaldi se ghori char ke ajayiye aur mere behen aur nanan ko le jaiye"**

"**ji samajh gaya boss ajaye to apki yeah farmaish pesh ker dunga, aab mujhe sone dogi?"**

"**ji jijaji sojaiye"**

"**tum**

But Purvi had cut the call "**shit Shreya se to baat hi nahi ho payi…kya yaar wo inn dono se phone mang nahi sakti thi…aur pata nahi itni chulbuli larki ko Rajat jaisa reserved banda kaise jhelta hoga…bechara"**

He laid down on bed and went to deep sleep without even knowing problems coming in their way 

**Author`s note:**

I know this story haven't progressed but only contained some family lively moments…actually I have exam on Monday and I will post story after that then it will progress….r & r guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Author`s note: **thanks to all of you who reviewed and now here's my next chapter…

**Story: **

Next morning Daya was first one to reach the bureau. He looked at the clock its only 7:45 are. **"mein itne jaldi kaise agaya aaj?"bekar mein jaldi ane ki chakker mein breakfast thik se nahi kiya…sach mein yeah pyar cheez hi aisa hey"**

Rajat entered with **"array sir aapki tabiyat thik hey?"**

"**kiu?"**

"**nahi wo Abhijeet sir nahi hey fir bhi aap itne jaldi ayagaye…to laga sayed aap thik na ho."**

"**wo o nind khul gayi…to"**

Purvi entered with **"arey Rajat aab Daya sir apke aur Abhijeet sir ki raste per chal pare hey"**

Rajat looked confused and Daya became alert but in mean time Shreya entered with **"arey sir choriye na Purvi to aisi hi faltu mein bakti raheti hey"**

Rajat nodded with **"ha wo to hey"**

Purvi glared angrily at both of them, so Rajat corrected himself with **"arrey Shreya purvi ki baat ki koi bajah to hogi…kiu sir?"**

Daya in a fake anger** "tum log ko kaam nahi hey kuch?"**

Purvi ansewered "**jarur karna hey jija….sir"**

But Rajat's sharp ears caught her slip of tongue looked keenly at other three and shook his head in **kuch to garbar hey **manner…all got busy in work . No case was reported that day. So at lunch time all team member along with Tarika except ACP and Dr. Salunkhe all went to cafeteria….Rajat and Sachin took Purvi in a side and asked **"chakker kya hey?"**

"**aap log nahi samjhe?"**

"**arey samjhte to tumhe puchte?"**

"**Daya sir ne Shreya ko propose ker dia hey"**

"**acha"** said Rajat but Sachin nudged him **"sir!" **Rajat then grasped what she said **"arrey yeah kab hua?"**

Purvi told them all the things…and then joined others….Rajat is having a mischievous smile over his face. Daya looked at him and he controlled his smile which came to his eyes. Vivek asked **"kya baat hey sir?"**

"**nahi wo kisi ne hum sab ke tang khichne ki koi kasar nahi chore they to mujhe unki future soch ke hasi agayi"**

"**aap kiski baat kar rahe hey?"**

"**hey Vivek hey koi Abhijeet sir ko lautne do fir hum sab mil ke badla lenge to pata chal jayega"**

All of them laughed leaving Vivek and Freddy confused….Dayareya blushed badly…just then Daya's phone rang, its Purbi again…Daya murmured **"ise humesha ais mauke hi milte hey" **and received the call with **"ha bolo"**

"**wo Daya tum ekbar a sakte ho?"**

"**kiu?"**

"**actually wo kal wala admi sayed aj aya tha, mein gher pey nahi thi, aa ker dekha sara saman bikhra para hey per kuch gayeb to nahi lagta..tum ayoge please"**

"**acha mein ata hu,kuch hat mat lagana"**

And cut the call…Tarika sensing Daya's annoyance asked **"kya baat hey Daya?'**

"**wo kuch nahi.." **and turned towards Shreya **"Purbi ka call tha jana hoga"**

Shreya nodded others smiled mischievously but Freddy seemed disturbed….Vivek looked to be in deep thought…Tasha and Tarika exchanged glances…Tarika asked **"wohi purbi?"**

Daya looked downward…Tasha said **"aaap abhie bhi?"**

Shreya protested **"Tasha Dr. Tarika mujhe sab pata hey aap log to yeah jante hey ki Daya sir kabhie uss larki ko kabhie maaf nahi karenge"**

"**per wo larki sahi nahi hey…"**

Vivek added **"kahi wo badla lena.."**

But he was cut by Daya as **"mein sirf aapna farz niva raha hu wo kya hey kaisi hey isse mujhe kuch lena dena nahi"** and he left….Rajvi and Sachin were confused….Freddy explained all the matter…and they left for bureau….

In the evening when they are planning to leave Shreya seemed to be bit tensed Sachin sensing it asked **"pareshan ho?"**

"**nahi ek ajeeb si ghabrahat horahi hey"**

Purvi's house was under renovation so she was to stay with Shreya and as next day was Sunday so Tarika is also supposed to join them after visiting her own home for some work so she was also in the bureau….Purvi and Tarika exchanged glances Tasha came forward with **"daya sir ko leke pareshan ho?"**

"**nahi Tasha dil kahe raha hey kuch chut ta jaraha hey….kuch bura hone wala hey"**

She stopped Vivek to lighten the situation with **"wwwoooo jealousy!"**

"**nahi Vivek unper pura bharosha hey pr pata nahi.."**

Sachin patted on her head with **"to phir iss bharose ko kayem rakho,aur pareshani chordo. "**

Rajat signaled Purvi who started with a fresh tone **"acha chalo aab chalte hey…gher jana hey kal mujhe kahi jana hey…to saree bagera pasand karna hey chalo jaldi…"**

And they left Rajat went towards Tarika with **"Abhijeet sir kab ayenge?"**

"**kiu?"**

"**Daya sir jo kar rahe hey wo thik nahi hey aur iss baat ko unhe sirf Abhijeet sir hi samjha payenge"**

"**wo to kab ayega pata nahi…per be rest assured Daya kabhie kisi ko dhoka nahi de sakta "**

"**arey nahi wo baat nahi hey"**

"**samajh sakti hu…yeah bolo yeah Purvi ka kal plan kya hey?"**

"**wo kal mein use baba se milane le jane wala hu"**

"**arey bah mera bhai to bahut tej nikla"**

"**kya tum…"** and he left blushing..Tarika smiled to her self and left for her house….she reached there and found Abhijeet sitting on the stairs she initiated as **"arey Abhijeet tm kab aye?'**

"**aj hi dopeher ko….gher pey akela bore ho raha tha to aaapke pass chala aya aap batiye kaisi ho Tarika ji?'**

"**acha ander chalo"**

"**ha wo to chalunga hi…aap yeah batiye kal ki liye ek long drive kaisa rahega?"**

"**idea acha hey" **and she looked at him appreciatingly

"**hayeee yeahi katilana adah se to khicha chala aya…kabhie kabhie lagta hey abhie apna bana ke le jau"**

Tarika blushed but managed…**"to intejar kis baat ki?"**

"**kisi bewakoof se ek saath shaadi karne ka wada kiya tha aur use abhi tak aap jaise koi hassin mili nahi"**

They both had already entered the home,Abhijeet closd the door and hugged her from behind she shivered and told **"sayed aapka intejar khatam ho chukka hey"**

"**aise kiu bol rahi ho jaanu?" **he told kissing on her neck she felt butterflies in her stomach so kept quite but Abhijeet again asked **"bolo na"**

"**Daya ne Shreya ko propose ker diya'**

Abhijeet left her with **"uss mein itni akal kaha se agayi?"**

"**baat serious hey Abhijeet"**

"**matlab"**

She signaled him to sofa sat beside him and told all she had heard from Shreya and what happened today..Abhijeet asked **"to tumhe shak hey ki uska irada nek nahi hey"**

"**ha Abhijeet pyar mein hari hui larki kuch bhi ker sakti hy"**

"**mein Daya ko phone karta hu"**

But no one received the call . Purvi called up Tarika to ask weather she will be late…and she told she will arrive soon…Abhijeet said **"acha chalo mein tumhe chord eta hu"**

"**ha mein change ker leti hu…aur kuch saare bhi leni hey"**

"**kiu?"**

"**kal Purvi Rajat ki gher jarahi hey"**

"**arey tumhara bhai to bahut chupa rustam nikla"**

And after dropping Tarika Abhijeet got back to his home found Daya sitting n sofa in tension..**"to akhir bhabi ji ko btane ka himmat ho gaya?'**

Daya jerked out of his thought…** "arey boss tum kab aye?" **

"**aj dopeher ko…phoni nahi dekha apna kitne misscal diya tha"**

"**wo mein wo"**

"**purbi ki chakker kya hey?"**

"**tumhe kaise?"**

"**Tarika ne bataya…bol"**

"**wo aj uske gher mein kuch log ghus aye the per kuch missing nahi hey to pareshan tha"**

"**puri sachai ugal do Daya"**

Daya's POV

**Boss ko ager bata dunga to bekar mein yeah bhi pareshan ho jayega…aur bolu bhi kya mujhe khud hi to sab kuch samajh nahi aya**

He told out **"wo yeah mamla samajh nahi araha hey to isiliye tum dinner nahi banaoge? Bhook lagi hey"**

"**jata hu tum fresh ho jao…aur jab mehsus ho ki bolna thik hoka bata dena"**

And he left….

Next morning

Daya went to Shreye's home and picked her up….Purvi and Tarika had already left…

He asked **"kahi chale?"**

"**matlab aapne yeah plan nahi kiya ki kaha jana hey aur mujhe bula liya?"**

"**ha kiu?"**

"**sir actually mein her Sunday ek special school jati hu bacho se milne to aj nahija payi"**

"**hum saath chal sakte hey?"**

"**sach?"**

"**ha per ek shart hey"**

"**kya?"**

" **yeah sir nahi chalega mera ek naam bhi hey"**

"**ji thik hey"**

"**ice cream khaogi phir chalte hey"**

'**ok"**

And they spent the day happily together at evening all the three guys had dropped their gals home and they were busy chatting when door bell rang..a gy handed over a envelope to Shreya

She opened it after closing the door and it fell off from her hand Purvi picked it up and she and Tarika had a look on it and both of them were as shocked as Shreya…they just cant believe on their eyes

**A/N **so guys guess wats in the envelope…cholo review


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **thank you to all who reviewed…ritesh ji aap ne bahut kuch guess ker liya…D.S fan aap jinke fans hey unhe pareshani mein dekh ker aapko maza araha hey?and anujaim chinta mat karo…..acha chalo story parho sab

**STORY:**

Purvi was the first one to react she broke the silence **"Daya sir aise kaise ker sakte hey?meine kabhie socha bhi nahi tha…"** Tarika looked at Shreya who was standing shocked starring at the envelope and the photos in Purvi's hands and said **"nahi Purvi kuch baat to hey Daya kbhie aisa"**

"**Tarika tum sirf yeah isliye kahe rahi ho kiuki yeah Abhijeet sir ke dost hey..koi aur hota to?"**

Tarika didn't have answer to that. Shreya gave a glance over to Purvi and Tarika and went inside with **"iss baat ki bureau mein kisi ko pata nahi chalna cahiye"**

Purvi's anger was at its peak; she threw the photos over central table and went inside. Tarika picked up the photos looked at it. Its Purbi and Daya together in hug and other closer moments that were not at all decent…she things for a while and put the photos back in envelope kept it in her purse and called Abhijeet.

"**arey Tarika ji apne saheliyo ki bich mein aj kaise yaad agaya?"**

But he got a cold serious reply as **"Daya ko lekar bluemoon restaurant pahucho abhie"**

"**baat kaya hey?"**

"**ake batati hu"**

And she cut the phone and reached restro in a hurry she found duo already there in confusion. Tarika handed over the photos to Abhijeet, who looks at all of the photos keenly and his expression changes to anger and frustration he looked up silently towards Tarika. Daya asked "**baat kya hey boss?"**

Abhijeet ignored Daya and asked Tarika **"yeah?"**

"**yeah photos ki date dekho kal ki hey aur "**

"**super impose bagera?"**

"**check to nahi kiya per dekh ker lagta nahi hey kal lab mein check karungi."**

"**per lab mein"**

"**Salunkhe sir ko pata nahi chalega"**

Daya impatiently asked **"mujhe koi kuch batane ki kasht karega?"**

Tarika asked **"sab batati hu pahele ek bat bolo tum kal dupeher the kaha?"**

"**wo tumlog ke samne hi to nikla tha Purbi ke gher gaya tha..per baat kya hey?"**

Abhijeet angrily glared at him with **"raat tak wohi tha?"**

"**wo masla sulajh nahi raha tha isliye….per aise kiu puch rahe ho?"**

Abhijeet just busted out **"wo sare masla use lipet lipet ke solve kar rahe they? Hug karke uske saath bed"**

He stopped as Tarika clutched his wrist…Daya shockingly looked at Abhijeet and uttered **"Abhijeet!" **Abhijeet handed over the photos to him with **"saheb iss photos ke raaz humse share karna pasand karenge?"**

Daya looked at the photos his expression changes from WHAT to HOW and looked up in utter disbelief **"mein kuch nahi janta yeah sab…meine aisa kuch nahi kiya Abhi yakin karo mera mein uss Purbi ko maaf nahi kar sakta yaar aur Shreya ko dhoka mein kabhie nahi de sakta sach Abhi"**

Tarika assured him **"Daya hume pata hey tum aise kar nahi sakte…Abhijeet to aisi hi gusse mein"**

Abhijeet cut her with **"aise hi nahi Tarika mujhe iss baat pey gussa hey ki iss nalayak ko woha jane ki jarurat kya thi…kya jarurat thi puri baat ko akela handle karne ki?arey khud ki farz pura karle wohi kafi hey mere farz ki isko kiu par gayi?aur to aur kal se puch raha hu ki kis baat ki pareshani hey per nahi iss ne to muh sil rakha tha…tum log sirf is photo aur Shreya ki reaction leke pareshan ho per iski agey bhi bahut kuch ho sakta hey yeah socha tum logo ne?'**

Tarika looked at Daya who was still in shock and asked **"kal woha kuch abnormal hua tha?"**

Daya looked at both of them Abhijeet asked **"aab bolege bhi?'**

"**kal jab mein woha gaya to…**

FLASHBACK STARTS

Daya enters Purbi seemed to be much tensed she took him upstairs in the bed room. Elmira is wide opened and all the things are scattered over floor but according to Purbi nothing is missing. The Elmira is not broken but opened with a lock. Daya decided to call a local constable to fix him in her security she agreed and told him to wait until the constable joins. She brought coffee …they both drank it. after that Daya started feeling uneasy…he felt dizzy his head is aching badly .he didn't understand what's happening with him he was breathing rapidly and pulse rate increases…its nearly for about half an hour…after that he remembered waking up from bed with purbi sitting beside him with tensed face…he left for home but felt unwell on way so visited a doctor who said his sugar level in blood have decreased suddenly…and gave him an injection then he came back home…

FLASHBACK ENDS

"**per iss bich aisa kuch nahi hua mera yakeen karo"**

Tarika and Abhijeet exchanged glances Tarika told **"lagta hey usi coffee mein aisa kuch milaya gaya tha jo blood sugar level ko kam ker deta hey isse hamare brain mein confusion payda hota hey aur tab hame samajh nahi ata ki akhir ho kya raha hey aur bad mein yaad bhi nahi raheta"**

Abhijeet interrupted **"uss 30 min mein kya hua yaad hey tujhe?"**

"**ha Purbi ne mujhe baithaya fir…fir to fir pata nahi Abhi per mein aisa kuch….ha usne mujhe pani diya tha ajeeb sawad tha pani ka bahut mitha tha jaise ki sakker gholi gayi ho wo pine ke bad mujhe kafi acha laga"**

"**mera shaq sahi tha usne aise hi dawai use kiya tha….per thank god jada over react nahi hua aur usne thik time pey mitha khila diya warna yeah jaan lewa bhi ho sakta tha"** exclaimed Tarika

Abhijeet slammed his hand hard on table and said **"Tarika gher jao ho sake to Shreya ko samjhao kal lab mein test ker lena…aur Daya chal Purbi ke gher jana hey"**

Tarika in a concern tone **"gusse mein kuch ulta seedha…"**

"**Tarika I know my limits "and** he left….Daya helplessly looked at Tarika who told assumingly **"Shreya ko samjhaungi tum bhi call ker lena"**

**a/n **so now what u all think what will happen? Next chap will be fuuuuullllll of romance so wait and don't forget to review


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **thanks to u all …anjuaim ji,kittu ji,zoomra Shreya ki feeling abb aap dekh payenge ;Navikiran yeah to pyar ka imtihan hey to dekhte hey and shilpa patte thapper maro no prob but zehra ki tarah shoot mat karna barna meri story to ruk jayegi na?ritesh ji Shreya khud samajhder hey dekhiye to jara wo kya karti hey…..kiamehra Daya ke liye Abhi ka blv to hona hi tha; jyoti nalayak sunke acha laga bechara Daya daant kha rahe they aur aap maza loot rahi ho very bad!Joking yaar!abhirisk ian purbi aab confess ker legi… chalo age dekhte hey…

**Story:**

Abhijeet & Daya reached Purbi's house and found main door open. They entered and heard some sounds coming from voices are heard Daya exclaimed **"yeah to Shreya ki awaaz…"**Abhijeet seemed to be confused . they moved towards study and stood listening from outside…

Purbi: **"to tum uske jindegi se dur ho jao yeah sab press tak nahi jayega"**

Shreya :** "to tumhe kya lagta hey yeah media tak pahch jayega tum kahogi Daya ne tumhe istemal kia to kya hoga?"**

Purbi: **"kiu tumhe andaja nahi hey?dhazziya urr jayega Daya ki ijjat ki"**

Shreya :** "per Purbi ji aapki hisaab mein thori chuk ho gayi hey"**

Purbi: **"kya matlab?"**

Shreya :** "media aj is news ko leke halla machai gi, Daya ko log galat sochenge…per phir bhul jayenge. Kiuki unhe wo senior inspector Daya cahiye jo Mumbai ke raksha ker sake, wo kisi qatil ke beti ki saath bebafai kate hey yeah kisi CID officer se bafa nibhate hey inse unn aam admi ko kuch faraq nahi parta .Per tumhara kaya?ijjat to tumhari bhi nilam hogi na aur ek larki per ek bar dag lag jaye to kabhie dhulta nahi" **

Purbi: **"mujhe meri fiqar nahi per tumhe to pata hi hey Daya sensitive hey wo logo ki tane sun nahi payega tut jayega…aur tum ko logo ki baaton se dur rakhne keliye wo khud ko tumse dur karlega aur akela ho jayega"**

Shreya :** "nahi Purbi! Mein na Daya ko khud se dur jane dungi na tutne dungi…mein banungi uski takat aur pyar ki takat ki age sirf tum harogi hi nahi bikher bhi jaogi"**

Shreya came out. Daya and Abhijeet were standing there…Purbi followed her but stopped looking at both of glanced at Daya and went out of the house…Abhijeet signaled Daya to follow her and turned towards Purbi with a cold tone **"press mein kab vej rahi ho?"**

Purbi followed Daya's way out with her eyes and said in a desperate tone **"bhai mein sirf Daya kop ana cahti hu..nahi dekh sakti hu kisi aur ke saath use…bahut pyar karti hu mein use"** but she was cut with Abhijeet speaking out **"ha uska image barbad karke aur aisa dawa pilake jiski overdose jaan lewa ho sakta hey tum pyar nivati ho,hey na?"**

"**mein majboor thi Abhijeet bhai…uss Shreya se mein kaise harsakti hu?meri galti kya hey?meine aap pey shaq kia per wo to mein haalat ki age majboor thi…aap ne kaha wo mujhe contact karega usne kia to sirf apki wada nivane ke liye…usne tor diya rishta..meine kitni mafi mangi kitni minnate kiya per use kadar nahi mere pyar ki …kiu?"**

"**kiu ki tumhe pyar ki matlab nahi pata"**

"**nahi mein use hasil karungi aap dekhlena mein use sari khusiya dungi…bhai aap use samjhaiye na"** Purbi told in somewhat hysteria tone

"**mat bulao mujhe bhai mere behen itni giri hui nahi ho sakti…aur ek baat ager tum Daya ki ijjat media ki age uchalogi to tumhari asliyat mein iss kadar duniya ki samne launga ki tumhare pass sharam se dur marne ke ilawa koi chara nahi bachega"** and he went out with that .

Here Daya after coming outside found Shreya moving towards her car parked in the opposide side…he went forward and clutched her wrist "**kya ker rahe hey hat choriye mera"**

"**nahi pakern keliye thora hi na pakra hey"**

"**pata hey per filhal raste mein to baksh dijiye"**

"**tumhe yakin hey mujhper itna?"**

She turned with **"khud se jyada …yeah ek Purbi to kya cahe sara jamana aap ki khilaf sabot la dey mein janti hu aap kabhie galat ker hi nahi sakte aur aisa kam to bilkul nahi"**

**Waqt chalake dekh le patther**

**Kabhie torna payega yeah darpan**

**Kabhie chute na piya ki angan (2)**

"**Shreya itna pyar karti ho?"**

"**pyar bhi bhala map tol ke kiya jata hey kya?"**

"**mein mujhe samajh nahi araha hey mein…"**

"**filhaal mujhe gher chor dijiye aur raste min soch lena kya kehena hey…chale?"**

Daya nodded and both get into the car and drove back home…Abhijeet after coming out found Daya missing sighed relax and about to get in his car when his phone rang…**"ha Tarika bolo"**

"**woha sab thik to hey na?"**

"**ha Shreya ko Daya pe yakiin hey aur wo dono sayed abb gher jare hey"**

"**arey bah gher bhi khali hey…Purvi Rajat ke saath milne gayi hey aur mein tumhare gher ki samne hu"**

"**tum mere gher ki samne kya ker rahi ho?"**

"**tumhara intejar"**

"**to mein abhie ata hu aap se fursat se pyar karne ka mauka mil jayega"** and with that he drove back home…

Purbi looked out of window and vowed **"media nahi to kuch aur sahi…Shreya ki gherwalo ki bareme pata karna hoga"**

Here Dayareya spend their whole journey in silence and reached home. Both entered Shreya told **"aap baithiye mein pani lath u" **but Daya hold her by shoulder _with _**"inn** **chang dino mein itna yakeen kaise ker sakti ho?"**

Shreya looked in his eyes deeply **"aap per yakin kaun ker raha hey mujhe to apni pyar pey yakin hey.." **Daya came closer cupped her face **"ager usne sachem media tak yeah baat faila diya to sayed tumhe bhi sarmendigi uthana par sakta hey.."**

"**to kya?do din kaun kya kahega soch ker apne pyar se muh mor lu?apne socha bhi kaise ki ek anjaan larki pey biswas karke appe biswas kho dungi?"**

"**mujhe pata nahi tha Shreya pyar itni taqat deti hi aur mein pyar se vagta tha darta tha?pyar ka matlab to mujhe aj samajh arahey"** Daya said in a teary tone…Shreya was also in tears she looked up in Daya's eyes and got lost

**Jee mein ata hein **

**Tere daman mein**

**Sar jhuka ke hum**

**rote rahe rote rahe….**

**Tere bhi ankhoo mein**

**aansuo ki nami to nahiii**

"**aise hi mujhe samajhti rahogi na?"** Daya asked after a meaningful silence

"**kiu apko kaise pata agey bhi apke saath galat hoga?"**

"**wo to pata nahi per filhaal tumhare saath kuch galat hone wala hey"** and he seductively touched her neck and she forgetting herself hugged him tightly…

Here Abhijeet after entering his house found Tarika sitting inside **"ander kaise?" **he asked perplex.. **"restaurant mein chabi vul aye they"**

"**wo to apne socha ki iss bahane evening ko romantic banaya jaye.."**

"**wo sab bad mein chalo aab yeah bolo woha kya hua baise tumhe dekh ker lag raha hey kafi relax ho.."**

"**ha wo to hu..Shreya ki taraf se bahut free mehsus ker raha hu"**

"**kya matlab?"**

"**Tarika aab hamari tarah Daya ki jindegi ki kami puri ho gayi hey…"**and he explained all the matter..**"to tum kal wo photos test karke batana ki woha koi watermark hey yeah nahi…"**

"**use kya hoga"**

"**arey jaan use hume uss studio ki pata chalega jaha se yeah develop kiya gya to sayed photographer ka bhi pata chal jae"**

"**arey bah tumhara dimaag to kafi daurta hey"**

"**ha after all CID Mumbai ka senior inspector hu"** and he approached her dangerously Tarika backed with **"tum baz nahi ayoge" **and hit his shoulder playfully…he brought her closer and kissed her passionately and their night started making its meaning…..

Nearly after two hour Daya came back to his home and found Abhijeet humming to himself…he understood Tarika had just left…he understood his friend is much more relax so felt total strength to fight for upcoming battle

**A/n: **isse jayda romance ata nahi mujhme kya karu..please kam chala lo aur aise hi review karte rahena….c u soon


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: **thank you all those who waited for this story…reenu aapki review ne to dil khush ker dia...per sayed issbar chap utna acha na ho….shilpa ji sayed kisine aap ki man ki baat sun liya ….aur romance ka kya karu yaar im unromantic person…kalyanikmr mere fan? I am super happy…ritesh ji, D, jyoti, sugarplum, raveena, guests, and dareya thanks.. Zehra aap ki wish koi aur pura kar raha hey...kittu ha wo typing mistake ho gaya tha u guessed it correct...zoomra haso mat sach mey yeah romance likhna mere bas ki nahi…katiiy who kya hey na ek to abhirika ka romance flirt ki saath hota hey aur Abhijeet sir ki wo flirts mujhe bahut acha lagta hey naughty wala abhi…to wo likhna easy hey per Dayareya na thora sanjida tarike se pyar karte hey to wo likhne ki liye jitni talent cahiye wo mujhme nahi hey..Thanks to all others. And this is a bit rushy update may be u all will not like it..

**Story:**

Next morning when duo was taking breakfast Daya after some hesitation said **"boss tum bureau jao mein kuch der bad ayunga..ACP sir ko meine phone ker dia hey"**

"**kiu?late kiu jaoge?"**

"**woe k important kaam hey tumhe bad mey bataunga"**

Abhijeet studied Daya keenly **"Jo karne ja raha hey usme problem ho to phone ker dena" **and he left. He reached bureau and met Tarika and Shreya at entrance. Shreya gave him a questioning glance, he answered **"thora kaam hey use ajayega" **and reminded Tarika of checking the photos.

After three hours Daya arrived and both Abhijeet and Shreya found him in a relax state. But they both kept quite. In the lunch hour both the couples met each other and Tarika gave information about the water mark and then asked **"Daya kuch jayada hi relax lag raha hey "**

"**ha mujhe to kuch garbar lag raha hey kal tak pareshan tha aj pata nahi kisse mil ke aya ,behavior dekho ,lag raha hey jaise koi prob hey hi nahi.."**

"**ha per isme garbar kaisa?Shreya uske saath hey…sayed subha Purbi ko usne samjha diya ho…"**

"**nahi Tarika Purbi samajh jayegi itni jaldi mujhe nahi lagta…khair choro. To iss watermark ki hisaab se yeah galaxy studio se wash kia gaya hey"**

"**ha per isse kuch hath ayega kya. Matlab kitni photos to ate hey wash hone.."**

"**per aise photos jyada nahi ate honge, aur fir bhi hume koshish to karna hi hoga kiuki mujhe nahi lagta Purbi itni jaldi apni harkatto se baaz ajayegi"**

Here Dayareya were also with each other…Shreya asked **"aap bahut relax lag rahe hey?"**

"**ha Shreya aj subha mein Purbi se milne gya tha"**

"**kya?"**

"**arey suno to…mein use sare photos bapas leke aya hu,aur negetives usne mere samne jalaya hey"**

"**sach? Per yeah chamatkar hua kaise?"**

"**arey wo sab choro ho gaya sab thik yeahi kafi hey..chalo boss ko bhi batana hey..wo pareshan hoga.."**

And they went to Abhirika and informed them. Tarika seemed happy but Abhijeet seemed in more tension Shreya asked **"sir kya baat hey?"**

"**mujhe kuch khatak raha hey…Daya woha hua pura detail mein Bata"**

"**aj subha tum gherse nikalne ki bad meine Purbi ko phone kia ki mein use milne uske gher jana cahta hu to wo man gayi. Fir mein uske gher pahucha**

Flashback starts

Daya reaches her home she was waiting for him, she tried to initiate as **"to tum mere pas bapas agaye?"**

"**nahi mujhe tumse baat karni hey"**

"**bolo"**

"**tumhe lagta hey ki wo photos media mey dogi Shreya ko dikhaogi to mein tumhara ho jaunga?arey manlo Shreya mujhpe biswas na kare fir bhi tumhare pass kiu ayunga mein?itni din akela tha to age bhi reh lunga…aur waise bhi larkio ki kami thori hi hey"**

"**Daya mujse itni nafrat kiu?ki tum akele rehloge fir bhi mere pyar ko swikar nahi karoge?"**

"**itni din to sirf apne bhai apne dost ki takleef ke bareme soch ker nafrat karta tha aj to had hi kardi tumne…itne din jab bhi Abhijeet mujhe samjhane ki koshish kara tha to mre pass apne gusse ki ilawa koi khas reason nahi tha per aab to wo bhi hey.."**

"**mujhe Mumbai lautne ke bad jab pata chala ki tum tumhare kisi sathi CID officer se pyar karte ho to fir mujhse raha nahi gaya aur mujhe yeahi tarika sujha tum dono ko dur karne ki"**

"**per anjane mein tum ney hum dono ko aur pas la diya…Purbi sab tumhare jaise sirf sabot pey biswas karke apno ko takleef nahi pahuchate hey…dil se dimag se sochte bhi hey…meine jab uss din tumse raste mein milne ki bad baat kiya na to wo isliye kiuki mujhe lagta tha kahi na kahi haalat jimmedar thi iss sab ki per iss ber to …agey ager rah chalte mulqat bhi ho jaye to mein to muh mor lunga tum seh paogi?"**

"**aisi sajah dene se to acha hey tum mar do mujhe…ruko yeah dekho gun jiska meine license bhi karwaya hey tum shoot nahi sakte to mein khud ko hi shoot ker deti hu…ma bhi alzimer ki swikar ho chuki hey unhe bhi mujse koi matlab nahi tumhe bhi nahi to mein jinda rahu kisliye"**

With that she pulled out the gun from drawer and pointed it on her own head Daya immediately moved forward and caught her hand tried to snatch the gun at last he succeeded and he had the gun in his hand but by that time a bullet get shot in air. After that Daya gave a hard slap to Purbi with **"galti ka pactawa aise kia jata hey?"**

"**meini galati ki Daya meini na ek achi premi banne ki layek hu na ek achi larki na achi insaan…mein kya karu?"**

"**ager ho sake to apni galtio per paschatap karo…galtiya dhul jayegi.."**

And Daya kept the gun on the table and turned to leave…Purbi called from behind **"photos aur negative leke jao.." **and she handed over an envelope and gave the negatives …Daya said **"isse leke kya karunga chalo ise jala do"**

Flashback Ends

Daya continued **"usne negative jala diya…fir dus mint tak uski ma ke bareme baat kiya fir uski lawyer ne phone kiya ki wo ane wala hey to mein nikal para"**

Just then ACP sir called them informing that a murder case is reported…they moved to the spot . Daya Abhijeet and Shreya was shocked after reaching the spot they moved ahead and found a lady fallen on sofa with bullet shot on her heart and some ashes nearby on floor.

ACP sir looked at duo who seemed not to be in a mood to investigate but looking at the body shockingly…ACP sir called the watchman who informed bureau. The watchman entered and suddenly stooped at doorway looking at direction of duo and cried out **"yeah saab hi to aye the madam ke pass"**

All the team members were shocked….

**A/N :** so guys what will happen now please read and review…I think this chap is not up to the mark


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: **thank you all those who waited for this story...

Jyoti,raveena,kattiy, navkiran,zehra aap sab ki sawalo ka jabab iss chap mein

Kittu,ritesh,guest,duoangel,aashish,zoomra,D,kia,Dareya roxs…thanks dear aab dekhe age…

And this chap will contain Dayareya…but not that what is called pure romance

**Story:**

All team members looked at the person whom the watchman is pointing and then to the corpse, Freddy uttered "**yeah to Purbi hey**"

All eyes turned to Daya once again who was still looking at the gun placed on the table…ACP sir looked keenly at duo then initiated **"Freddy waise to hum is body ko pehchante hey fir bhi as parosh se sanakt ker lo…Vivek Tasha fingerprints aur evidence bagera lo Purvi Sachin asspass pata karo kisiko kuch khaber hey yeah nahi…Rajat lash ko forensic vejne ki tayiari karo…Shreya jara body check karna"**

And he turned to the watchman with his questions "**ha to tumne iss saab ko kab ate dekha aur kab jate dekha?"**

"**ji meine inhe atey to nahi dekha per mein society ki secretary ki gher se nikal raha tha to inhe iss gher se nikal ke inke gari mein charte dekha aur yeah nikal gaye,mein society ki notice 10 gharo mey de kar jab eaha aya to dekha memsaab mari pari hey"**

Abhijeet interrupted with **"tumhe time kitna laga hoga?"**

"**eahi koi 30-35 min…"**

"**kisi aur ko iss bich dekha?"**

"**ji ek aur saab to they per wo iss gher pey hi aye they yeah nahi pata nahi meine un ki shaqal nahi dekh paya…"**

"**acha…aur waise tumhare iss memsaab se milne kaun log ate they?"**

"**jada tar dono log ate they per lagta tha unse memsaab se jyada banti nahi thi"**

Shreya didn't find anything searching the body so took the watchman to bureau to make sketches of those two men…neighbors also failed to say anything particular so all evidence fingerprints along with the body is moved to forensic between Daya tried to say something but ACP sir denied to listen to him…all the officers moved to bureau Daya excused himself to the rest room…after about ten minutes Shreya came in after submitting the sketches..

She found Daya sitting on sofa with his face hidden in his palms. She sat beside him kept a hand over his shoulder **"mujhe pata hey aapna asia kuch nahi kiya aur team ko bhi yeah baat"** but she was cut by Daya who still being in same position told in a depressed tone **"team ka choro Shreya,mujhper Abhijeet ka hi yakin nahi hey..usne mujse pucha ki kya meine jo bhi subha bataya wo sab sach hey kahi meine kuch chupaya to nahi?"**

"**Abhijeet sir sirf ek CID officer banne ke farz ada ker rahe they,dil hi dil mein wo bhi aappey biswas karte hey,aur unhe to Purbi ki achanak badlav shuru se hi khatak rahi thi na to isiliye…aur wo to abb ACP sir ko saree baat bata rahe they mein dekh ker ayi hu…"**

"**Shreya aisa bar bar kiu hota hey jab bhi kuch acha hone ko ho to kuch na kuch galat kiu ho jata hey"**

Shreya felt tears in his voice so turned towards him hold his hand "**dekhiye mere taraf dekhiye"**

Daya looked up with teary eyes Shreya continued looking deep in his eyes **"aap aisa kiu soch rahe hey yeah kiu nahi sochte ki jab bhi kuch galat hone wala hota hey saath mein kuch acha bhi hota hey?"**

"**Shreya mein..mera nasib hi aisa hey..tum mujse jur gayi ho to tumhe bhi"**

Shreya kept a finger over his lips **"ssshhh!na kuch sochne ki jarurat hey na bolne ki…ager aapki badnasibi ki chaya hamare jindegi per parsakti hey to meri khushkismati ki chaya bhi to paregi aur yeah do milke jindegi ko khubsurat bana degi…aur aapko kisne kaha aap badnasib hey?** (naughtily)** mein jisse pyar karti hu wo to bahut khusnasib hey , hey na?"**

Daya unintentionally smiles…Shreya gripped his arms kept her had on his shoulder. With **"aap nirdosh hey aur CID Mumbai ki rahete kisi beqasoor ko sajah thori hi milega"**

"**per Shreya aj tumne dekha na ACP sir kuch sunne ko tayiar nahi they mein.."**

"**Daya ACP sir tab ek ACP they sirf ACP…aap hi to kahete hey ACP sir gussa hote hey per pyar bhi karte hey…aur hum CID officers ki to adat hot hey shaq karna…to aap pareshan mat ho aur chaliye bureau chale…uthiye"**

And she pulled up Daya and both moved to bureau main hall…there Abhijeet was pacing up and down in the hall there and Freddy was murmuring as **"sirf circumstantial evidence per base karke ACP sir aise kaise.." **he stopped seeing Daya at the doorway…ACP sir came out of his cabin with **"Daya mere saath lab chalo aur Abhijeet tum bhi" **Abhijeet looked at Shreya assured her with eyes and said "**Vivek aur Sachin gaye hey unn do logo ki pata karne"**

And they went to lab where both Dr. Salunkhe and Tarika were waiting for them solemnly…to ACP 's query Tarika stated **"sir filhal to sirf Daya aur Purbi ki hi finger prints mili hey kisi aur ki hone ki reports to nahi mila aur Purbi ka khoon bhi isi gun se hui hey"**

"**goli kitni chali?"**

She looked at Abhijeet found him scowling so replied to ACP as **"sir ek.."**

ACP sir taunted **"aur aab to paraffin test ka koi matlab nahi kiuki isne to pahele higoli chalne ki kahani sunaki rakhi hey"**

Daya turned his head down…Abhijeet looked keenly at Daya then looked at ACP and then turned to Tarika with **"maut ki time?"**

Salunkhe seeing Tarika hesitating replied **"wohi 11se 1 ke bich"**

Abhijeet sighed **"acha hey matlab saree sabot…"**

Tarika cut him with **"Abhijeet aisa bhi to ho sakta hey ki Daya ki nikalne ki turant bad koi gloves pehen ke Purbi ko shoot kiya ho aur fir goli bapas var ke gun rakh di ho.."**

She stopped receiving a cold glance of ACP who said **"hone ko to bahut kuch ho sakta hey Tarika per koi sabot bhi to mile.."**

Salunkhe said **"thora time do boss aur bhi kuch jarur pata chal jayega..kal subha jarur kuch acha…"**

ACP said **"kaash aisa hi ho"**

He looked towards Daya who was standing with a down head without any apparent reaction and then looked at Abhijeet who was seemed to be in deep thoughts.

He ordered both of them to move back to bureau and after reaching there ordered **"raat ho chuki hey tum sab gher jao,mein Vivek aur Sachin se report lene ke bad nikalta hu…aur Daya apna gun aur badge submit karke jana filhal tum ek cop nahi ho"**

Daya looked at Abhijeet who was looking at other side and then at Shreya who assured him through eyes…all other officers were also in a bad mood…Daya followed the orders and moved out….Abhijeet moved towards Shreya and said in low tone** "uske saath jao siddha gher leke jana wo sea side jana cahega per jane mat dena nahito puri raat wohi gujar dega aur kuch khana nahi cahega apne tarike se kuch khila bhi dena.."**

Shreya nodded and left after taking permission from ACP..Abhijeet turned towards ACP with ** "sir mein bhi ruk jata hu unn dono se report leke hi jaunga"**

ACP sir looked at his right hand understood that he is managing himself between duty of a cop and a big brother, agreed to that….all the other officers prepared to leave..

Shreya found Tarika at the main gate…**"arey Dr. Tarika aap?"**

"**ha wo Abhijeet pareshan hoga to socha.."**

"**per sir to bureau mein hi ruk gaye. **And she told her about the sketch and all..

"**ok fir mein nikalti hu…Shreya ek baat bolu…Daya bahut pareshan hey usne gari bhi nahi liya aur aise hi chal diya tum.."**

"**ji mein dekhti hu"** with that Shreya left with her car and Tarika called Abhijeet asked him to update her about anything latest and then she also left..

Shreya after some moments found Daya walking on road absentmindedly, she stopped the car got off and called **"Daya"**

He turned **"arey tum?"**

"**aap gher nahi jayenge?"**

"**ha wohi to ja raha tha"**

"**yeah rasta aapki gher ki taraf jata hey?"**

"**wo socha thora beach se tehel ayu.."**

"**ok car mey baithiye saath mey chalte hey"**

"**nahi tum… tum gher jao raat ho chuki hey"**

"**thik hey aap baithiye wohi chalte hey"**

"**kaha?"**

"**wohi gher..per mere nahi batein mat baniye chaliye baith jaiye"**

And she moved to the passenger seat and sat there Daya sighed helplessly and sat on driving seat and drove off home…

**A/N:** so guys next chap I will try to put some romance but you know na im bad at romance..so bear with me..now read and review


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Thank you all those who waited for this story...

Duoangel,kya yaar kabhie aise situation ACP sir ko pyar se handle karte hue dekha humne?

Shilpa,katiiy,raveena, D.S fan thanks

Ritesh,Navkiran, kia,sugarplum kittu,daeya,guest,zehra aap sab ko kaisa laga agey?

Anujaim aab dekho to couple scene kaisa hey?

Shilpam bhayiya thank you

Zoomra aur suspense nahi ban paya yaar yeah Purbi hi hey

**Story:**

On the way home Daya asked "tumhe afsoos nahi hota ek aise admi se pyar karke jiska na sirf aisa atit ho balki wo atet ka chaya tumhare ane wale kal per bhi per sakti hey?"

Shreya replied in a confident tone "nahi afsoos hota hey per apse pyar karke nahi per apse itni der se milne ki afsoos hey…mujhe apse milke eah ahsaas hota hey ki mein isliye janmi hu taki ek din aap ki ban saku"

Daya looked at her in utter amazement she noticed it so said "mere taraf nahi samne dekh kar gari chaliye, warna accident hoga to bakei afsoos hoga"

He smiled and concentrated on road. After some time they reached home and both went inside. Shreya said in an order tone "pehle jaiye fresh ho jaiye mein dinner banati hu"

"arey bah abhie se order…kya baat hey! Per tum dinner banaogi?"

"kiu acha nahi banati?"

"nahi wo kitchen mein kuch dhund nahi paogi sab bikhara raheta hey"

"bachelors ka gher aisa hi hota hey, wo mein thik kar dungi aap jaiye"

And she pushed him in his room and went to kitchen. She found daal in fridge and boiled it, then started boiling rice in pressure cooker and arranged the kitchen…Daya came in kitchen and looked around said surprised "tum larkiya itna kuch kaise ker leti ho?jab bhi Tarika ati hey sab aise apne jagah pey rakh ke jati hey fir hum dono bikher dete hey aab tum….bapre hume to eah sab karne ke naam se hi dar lagta hey"

"tabhie to aap logo ko hamari jarurat parti hey"

Daya came from behind hugged her, she blushed and he whispered "gher aur rishta dono ko hi aise sameet ke rakhogi?"

"aap choriye mujhe chawal pak jayega"

"chawal ko maro goli idher dekho"

Shreya looked at him he kissed her forehead she looked downwards. he cupped her face and pulled it up with "I'm very lucky Shreya thank you'

But unfortunately pressure cooker whistled and Shreya jerked out of his arms with "chaliye choriye nahito jal jayega"

Daya frowned "tum larkiya na kitchen aur tumhare yeah khana banana ke art ki agey hume bhul hi jati ho"

He went out. Shreya smiled finished cooking took all the things to dinning table and went to fetch Daya found him in balcony starring at sky. She stood beside him and slowly holds his hand. Daya said "Abhijeet ko phone kiya ki kuch pata chala yeah nahi to usne kaha mujrim log mere tarah gadha nahi hote"

"matlab kuch mila nahi?"

"sayed…isiliye gussa hey"

"aap fiqar mat kijiye.."

"ha Shreya tum jo ho mere fiqar karne ke liye"

"acha to chaliye mere baat maniye aur khana kha lijiye.."

Daya nodded but still seem to be in dilemma, Shreya said "woha ACP sir hey na, Abhijeet sir ko jarur wo kuch khila denge"

Daya smiled and was surprised that Shreya can read his mind too easily. They went for dinner and completed it with light chitchat. After that Daya offered to clean the table to which Shreya replied "aap rahene dijiye aapko kam kitna ata hey mein dekh chuki hu"

Daya frowned and went to his room. After completing the chores Shreya peeped in the room found Daya standing beside the window looking at the moon. Shreya came and stood beside him. Daya initiated "yeah poonam ki chand kitni khubsurat hoti hey na"

"ha per yeah bhagwan bhi na ajeeb hey her khubsurat cheez ki saath ek kami vej deta hey,jaise ki yeah chand isme dag dene ki kya jarurat thi?"

"per ek chand hey jisme daag nahi hey..mera chand"

Shreya without paying attention continued "jaise ki maur kitna sundar per uski awaj.."

"per mere maurni ki awaj bhi bahut metha hey"

"yeah kya mera chand mera maurni laga rakha hey aap"

Daya turned towards her with love at her "kiu nahi samjhi?"

"uhun!"

"chalo ayo mere saath"

And took her to mirror, pointed at her reflection bent and kept his chin on her shoulder saying "yeah raha mera cahnd mera maurni"

Shreya looked down and blushed Daya turned her towards him kissed her lovingly on forehead, she closed her eyes and Daya kissed her eyes and then necks then lips and started kissing her passionately. Shreya shivered then hugged Daya and her nails diigged in his back. After some time Shreya completely surrendered herself to Daya..

Next morning Shreya woke up and found her in Daya's arms, she slowly unlocked herself sat up and looked sat the watch it's already stood up went to washroom freshen up dressed herself and then tried to woke up Daya "Daya uthiye subha ho chuki hey.."

"aur 5 min" and he grabbed Shreya

"nahi uthiye mujhe gher jana hey ready hona hey fir bureau bhi jana hey"

Daya sat up with "time kya hua?"

"7 baj chukehey"

"acha ruko mein fresh hoke ata hu fir tumhare gher.."but he stopped. Shreya pushed him "kya hua?"

"Shreya raat bhar Abhijeet gher nahi aya.."

Shreya also tensely asked "per wo rat bhar."

"bureau me hi hoga, wo mere liye pareshan hota raha aur mein chain se sota raha ! yeah bhi na…chalo mein jaldi ready hoke ata hu phir tumhare gher ho ker bureau chalte hey"

And he did accordingly, Shreya offered breakfast but Daya being tensed about Abhijeet skipped it and went…on the way from Shreya's home to bureau Daya asked "Shreya kaal rat jo bhi hua tumhe wo kuch galat.."

"nahi mujhe aap per khudse jyada biswas hey"

"thanks"

They reached bureau and found Rajat Sachin and Abhijeet already there three of them look tired but Abhijeet's eyes are telling that he didn't had a wink of sleep last night but still he seemed very relax Daya went towards him but he deliberately ignored him and seemed to be busy in a file. Daya smiled to himself signaled Shreya to call Tarika then called Sachin aside "kya hua?kal rat se yeah gher nahi gaya?"

"sir wo do admi jiske sketch hume mile hamare infrnmer ke jariye hume pata chala wo do alag alag bar mein hey..to hum woha unhe pakerne gaye per"

"per?"

"sir unme se ek vag nikla dusre ko humne utha liya aur iha le aye..Abhijeet sir ne hume gher vej diya aur khud pata nahi kab tak usse puchtach karte rahe fir yeahi koi 5 baje ki karib unhone mujhe aur Rajat sir ko laxmi chawl se do admi ko uthane ka order diya,hum use leke bureau poheche to dkha wo jo admi vaag gaya tha use leke Abhijeet sir iha pahuch chuke hey"

Rajat came forward "sir unhone confess kiya ki wo log Purbi ke us baap ke hi admi they aur unhone kafi antics kimti saaman bagra uss gher mein chupa rakha tha. Purbi gher bechne wali thi to unhone kayi tariko se use rokne ki koshish ki per wo na mani to un logo ne use raste se hata diya…"

Sachin continued "ha sir un logo ne Purbi ki gher pey najar rakhi thi,to aap dono ki sari batein unhe pata chala to aap ke jane ki turant bad khirki se ander aye gloves pehnke goli chalai aur Purbi ki hi drawer se goli nikal k bapas var diya"

Rajat said "sir aur yeah pura gang aab hamare kabje mein hey"

Daya sighed and looked at Abhijeet then found Shreya and Tarika standing at the doorway, Tarika had learned all things from Rajat earlier, Daya moved towards her "raat se isne kuch nahi khaya,jao kuch khla do…"

So Tarika called Abhijeet and both the couples went to cafeteria.

**A/N:**

Now story is near to end if u all want I can show cute nok jhok between the couples and show team love if u all r not ok with it then this will be last chap…Now review karna mat vulna


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Thank you all those who waited for this story...i can't answer to all, but still sweetpari duo moments are on way,katiiy I'm thinking on urn suggestion…reenu heartiest thanks yaar

Raj-fan,shanaya,kia,gopirathna,shilpa,raveena,navkiran,D.S fan, sneha,sugarplum,Dareya, thanks

duoangel. I agreed with yur wrds,ACPsir jab bhi aisa kuch hota hey duo se harsh ho jate hey per jaisa Daya sir kahete hey daant te hey,per pyar bhi to karte hey

ritesh,naina,anujaim,ss,aashish,kittu,priya,duo fan,guests thanks

bint –e-abid romantic story hey per I cnt ignore duo

zoomra,shilpam bhaiya thanks

anupama thanks for correction

**Story:**

At the cafeteria Abhijeet sat down and ordered for himself and Tarika, Daya sat down beside him with "Maine aur Shreya ne bhi breakfast nahi kiya"

"To mein kya karu?"

Shreya giggled and Tarika said, "Abhijeet aab to gussa chor do"

"mein kisise gussa nahi hu"

And he with a serious face started flickering the magazine nearby. Tarika ordered for Dayareya and four of them started eating food the girls were giggling over something but both of their male counterparts were totally silent. After completing Tarika went towards lab and three of them moved to bureau…entering there they found Tasha pulling Purvi's leg and Vivek Freddy laughing madly, Sachin is whispering something to Rajat which is turning him to violet…Abhijeet after seeing the scenario cleared his throat with, "ACP sir meeting jatehi tumlog ko itni masti kiu char jati hey? bat kya hey?"

Rajat immediately answered "ha sir kaam nahi kerne de rahe hey dekhiye na"

Tasha said "arey hum to sirf apne hone wali bhabi se baaat kar rahe they"

Abhijeet confusingly looked around; Vivek clarified "sir Rajat sir ke papa ne inn dono ki sagai ka date fix kar diya hey"

Shreya went towards Purvi and the girls became busy in girly talk, Abhijeet looked at Rajat and said, "acha tabhie Rajat ji itna sharma rahe hey,waise Freddy,tum aur Vivek aur Sachin Rajat se jara apne experience share karo use help mil jayega"

Freddy sighed "ha akhir unki azadi jo khatam hone wali hey"

Vivek added "gher se seniority jane wala hey"

Tasha glared so kept a finger over his lips, Sachin dreamily added, "nahi serf yeahi nahi yaar, gher lautne ki ek bajah mil jati hey,Koi hey jo hamare liye wait ker rahi ho,khana banake rakhi ho,gher samhal rahi ho,jiski jaduse hamare sare thakavat dur ho jati hey"

Freddy, Vivek agreed with, "ha sir jindegi ki ek alag matlab ajati hey"

Rajat and Purvi looked at each other….Abhijeet nodded and after that all starts making plans of

sagai. After some time Abhijeet sensed Daya's absence. He looked at Shreya, found her busy with

girls…Rajat sensing his gaze signaled him towards restroom. Abhijeet nodded and went there. He

found Daya standing beside a window studying the rushing traffic…Abhijeet called "Daya"

Daya didn't turned but wiped his face…Abhijeet came forward with "daant diya to mera bhai naaraj ho gaya?"

Listening to that loving tone, Daya turned "meine kya galti kiya?meine to sab suljha bhi liya tha per kisine mauke ka fayda uthaya to mein kya karu?mujse itni naraaz kiyu ho gaye?uss photo wale din se thik se baat tak nahi kiya"

After listening to this cute innocent complain Abhijeet smiled "acha sari galti mera,tune sab thik kiya meine bekar mein daant diya…acha le kan pakarta hu..chal aab ander chal aur apna wo awesome smile dikha dey"

Daya smiled and nodded and went found Rajat discussing something seriously with Sachin but before they ask anything a case was reported…

At the night after the case was solved and all planned for treat from Rajvi. So all along with Tarika went to cafeteria and ordered for dinner. Rajat and Sachin after signaling something to each other, Rajat looked at Abhijeet , "sir wo hum matlab mein aur Purvi, matlab dusro se bhi baat kiya matlab…"

"Rajat itni matlab samjhane ki koshish ker rahe ho per mein kuch samjha nahi."

"wo sir meine socha kiu na hamare sagai wale date mein hi aap dono ki Tarika aur Shreya se sagai rakhi jaye..?"

"per.."

"sir maine Tarika ki mummy se bat karlunga aur wo to aap ko pehle se hi janti hey,aap dono ki saree masle bhi janti hey,wo to mauka patehi apni beti se haat dho legi,(receiving angry glance from Tarika he corrected)matlab apko apni beti saup degi…aur Sachin Shreya ki mummy papa se bat ker lega"

Abhirika and Dayareya blushed…and signaled their consent….all team members jumped in joy and Sachin said, "Shreya tum uncle auntie ko bula lo,mein aur Kajal tumhare gher ake baat ker lenge,akhir tumhare bhaiya bhabi hey…per…uncle to thore orthodox hey to wo to Daya sir ki gherwale se bhi milne cahenge…to"

Daya's face changed its colour rapidly and Shreya also tensely bite her lips…Abhijeet looked at Sachin with question but Tarika quickly answered "kiu Sachin Daya ki bhaiya aur hone wali bhabi hey na…"

Sachin nodded but didn't seem much assured and Vivesha to lighten the situation said "Tarika waise tum iss chakker mein apne aap ko bhabi bana liya?"

Next day Tarika's mom called Abhijeet at home. And he reached there after bureau, found both ACP and Salunkhe sir present there. Tarika's mom initiated , "beta meri Rajat se baat hui to meine Salunkhe bhaisahab se bhi baat ker li, Tarika ki papa to abb rahe nahi to yahi wo sare farz adah karenge"

"ji mummy ji"

"aur ACP sahib ko bhi bulaya taki tumhare taraf se bhi…meine suna ki ek hafte bad Sunday ko sagai ki date hey"

"ji"

ACP sir smilled seeing such an obedient son-in-law for Salunkhe but Dr. Salunkhe was not convinced "arey bah aj to bare ache bache bane hue ho…mere samne to kabhie aisa nahi dekha"

"ji wo mein samne wale insaan ki hisaab se reaction deta hu na isiliye"

ACP and Tarika's mom burst out laughing and Tarika also start giggling…Salunkhe said "dekho tum…"

"ji dikhayiye"

ACP cut both of them with "bas chup ho jao dono,bache ho kya"

"per Pradyuman tera yeah.."

Tarika's mom also interfered "kya bhaisaab aap bhi bacho ki saath bache ban jate hey isiliye to Abhijeet apko chirata hey"

she turned Towards Abhijeet with "beta Daya ki bareme Shreya ki gherwalo se baat ho gayi?"

"nahi mummiji uss baat ko leke mein bhi pareshan hu thora"

And he explained whatever Sachin told and added, "mein jitna bhi use apna manu saga bhai to hu

nahi,aur ager khandan vandan bich mein ajaye to Daya ki pass jabab bhi nahi hoga" he said sadly

Salunkhe said "arey uska kaam hi uska pehchan hey,itna acha bacha kaha milega kisiko..aur jarurat

pare to mein aur Pradyuman bhi baat kerenge unse"

Abhijeet nodded and then they started with other topics, mainly the elders making plans and all…

Meanwhile Tarika's phone rang she picked it up with, "ha Shreya bolo"

"dr. Tarika wo aap aur Abhijeet sir mere gher asakte hey?"

"kiu kya hua?"

"wo mummy papa aye hey,Sachin bhayiya ne unhe sab bataya to wo Daya ke gherwalo se milna

cahte they,to bhaiya ne unhe bata diya ki Daya orphanage mein pale bare hey to mummy papa

matlab wo log …aap log please ayiye na"

"Acha acha tum pareshan mat ho hum ate hey"

And she after cutting the call inform everyone…ACP asked "hum bhi chale?"

Abhijeet denied with "nahi sir mein dekhta hu jarurat pari to bata dunga"

And he got up with "mummy ji chalta hu"

"ha beta jao,yeah rishta pakka ho jaye to meri itni saal ki intejar ka fal mil jayega"

"ji per ager ise hone mein waqt lage to I'm sorry per sayed firse apko intejar karna parega"

"koi baat nahi beta tumahare issi farz aur pyar ko dekhke to meine apni beti saupne ka faisla liya,jo

shaks apne dost ko bhai ka darja iss kader dey sakta hey wo jab bhi meri beti ko apnayga khush

rakhega" Abhirika blushed ACP and Salunkhe smiles proudly. Abhirika got up to leave but Salunkhe stopped them with "Abhijeet apne gusse pey kabu rakhna"

Abhijeet nodded and left with Tarika…reached there found Sajal waiting for them outside..Tarika said "kajal baat kya hey?"

Sachin answered "sir wo log kisi orphanage mein pale larke se Shreya ka rishta nahi jorna cahte…"

"Kiu?"

"aap khud baat ker lijiye"

"chalo ander"

But they didn't need to enter as soon as they reached the gate they heard Shreya's papa's voice "arey uske khandan ka koi ata pata nahi,kya pata kisika paap waap hey yeah nahi"

Abhijeet froze to his place….Sachin hanged down his head and kajal and Tarika just looked at each other. Tarika put a hand over Abhijeet's shoulder who turned and immediately left the place with "Sachin Tarika ko please gher chor dena"

**A/N**: I know I have hurt many people with these, specially the last part but

you know na this is a bitter truth of society,

khandan ka pata nahi to wo insaan thik nahi

aj bhi hamare society mein karm se nahi janm se logo ko parkha jata hey…

so as u all asked to continue I thought of giving this twist…

kya Shreya aab bhi apne pyar ka saath nibha payegi?yeah apne parents ki age,jamane ki purani khayalat ki age ghutne faik degi?

kaise samjhayga Abhijeet Shreya ki parents ko?

Daya ko jab pata chalega tab?

Guys I have planned the upcoming chapter but not so sure about it…so u All can give me ideas to the questions above…pm me or do it in review section

I was supposed to update it next month, but today there's power cut in our locality and I can't read in candlelight so sat down with fully charged lappy and did this….now waiting for reviews and ideas…see u all on first week of April…but I need ideas ok!so u all tc


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

I cannot thank all of you individually this time as I'm going out of station and just before that want to update…this is not at all a romantic chapter, its bit dragging, mainly on duo and tari-shreya family based…if u all don't like it I will correct myself in next chap…please bear with me

**Story:**

Abhijeet went back to his home…he entered; found Daya sitting on sofa watching TV….he asked "kya boss mil aye apne hone wali sasuma se?"

"Hmm!" and Abhijeet tried to go in his room but Daya continued without looking at him "waise baat pakki kerke aye ho?"

"Hummm"

"kya hmm hmm…shopping kab kerne jayenge,date to agle hafte hi hey"

"hmm"

Now Daya turned towards Abhijeet found him standing at the door of his room totally absent minded, he was looking as if he was very sick from a long time…Daya scowled, got up and went near him placed a hand over his shoulder with "Abhi? Tarika se koi masla hua?"

Abhijeet looked at him with strange expression which Daya cannot read but before he can further react his phone rang he looked at the caller id it is from Tarika he looked up at Abhijeet ten received the call "ha Tarika bolo"

"Daya Abhijeet gher pahuch gaya?mein call ker rahi hu utha hi nahi raha hey"

"ha pahuch to gaya per kuch strange behave ker raha hey,baat kya hey?"

"Shreya aur mein thori der mein tumhare gher arehey hey aake batate hey"

"per Shreya matlab Abhijeet to tumhare gher gaya tha"

"aake batati hu"

Daya can hear some sobbing voice in background but before he can ask anything Tarika cut the call. Daya confusingly looked at his phone then at Abhijeet who was staring at the floor Daya asked "tumhara phone kaha hey?" in a strict loud tone..

"woe hi kahi…nahi wo gari mein vul aya" and Abhijeet entered his room and sat down on bed…Daya's mind suddenly clicked something he called up some one "hello auntie ji,mein Daya bol raha hu…wo Abhi aur Tarika ka phone nahi lag raha hey ek important urgent lead dena hey use jara phone dengi?"

"per wo dono to Shreya ki gher gaya hey, wo Sachin uski gher tumog ki rishte ki baat kerne gaya tha to kuch baat ho gayi to Shreya ne Tarika ko bula liya..aur wo dono chal diye"

"ok thank you auntieji..mein dekhta hu" and he cut the call. He sighed and went inside Abhijeet's room sat beside him "boss ager tumhari beti hoti to tum bhi eahi cahte na ki ek ache gher ka larka ek khandani larka uska haath thame?wo log bhi eahi cahte hey to tum itni pareshan kiu"

But he stopped as Abhijeet turned towards him with "ho sakta hey mein eahi kerta per kisiko hurt nahi kerta kisike pehchan pey shaq nahi kerta"

"matlab?"

But the doorbell interrupted them both came to hall ad Daya opened the door and immediately Shreya hugged him tightly crying with "aap mujhe eaha se dur le jaiye pleas" Daya confusingly stroked Shreya's head and questioningly gazed at Tarika whose eyes are also teary…Daya took Shreya inside made her sat Tarika and Abhijeet also sat down on sofa..Daya lovingly asked "Shreya baat kya hey?"

"Daya mujhe aap le chaliye kahi bhi mein aap ki siwa kisi aur ki nahi ho sati" and she started sobbing badly…Daya hugged her and asked "Abhi, Tarika tum dono kuch bataoge"

Tarika took a deep breath and told all what they heard and added "Shreya ki papa ne uski shadi kahi aur karwane ka baat kiya Sachin ne ander jake protest kiya to unhone Sachin ko bhi bahut kuch sunaya….wo log iss rishte se khush to dur sahemat bhi nahi hey Shreya ki haalat bahut kharab ho rahi thi to meini auntie se kaha ki mein ise apni gher le jati hu aur eaha le ayi…Sachin aur kajal wohi pey hey"

Daya was stunned he understood why Abhijeet was behaving like this…he looked at Abhi, who was still in down head, Tarika hide her face in her palms Shreya looked up at Daya and called "Daya aap mummy papa ki baton ki saza mujhe to nahi denge na…mein aapki siwa kisi ki nahi hosakti mein" and she broke in crying….Daya cupped her face "Shreya aise rote nahi please dekho hum milke mana lenge uncle auntie ko, time lagega per ker lenge please roo mat"

Abhijeet looked up. First time he felt his fear was nonsence,his Daya is much more strong…Tarika also came and sat beside Shreya "Shreya chalo aab Daya hey na tumhare saath chalo aab aansu pochlo"

Shreya wiped the tears but again fresh tears formed in her eyes…Daya strongly told "Shreya tum mere ho mere hi rahoge…yeah dar nikal do apne dil se…"

Shreya looked up and a faint smile came to her lips….Abhijeet said "mein kuch order ker deta hu sab milke dinner karte hey fir tum dono apne gher jaogi"

"nahi sir mein woha nahi jaungi"

"acha acha tum Tarika kiu gher reh lena ok"

Shreya agreed. Dinner came they completed with little chitchat. Then both went to Tarika's home taking Abhijeet's car giving back his cell…Abhijeet went in washroom to freshen up…after some time he came out…he searched for a file remembered it was kept in Daya's room. He went towards Daya's room but he stopped outside hearing a loud voice as "kiu kiu hota hey mere saath aisa?jab bhi kuch thik hone ko ho to aise" and the voice broke down..Abhijeet bite his lips and entered….fond Daya sitting beside bed on floor, burying his face in the bed. Abhijeet sat beside him and Daya sensing his arrival immediately hugged him with "boss aj ager mere bhi ma baap hote to yeah sab nahi sunna parta na mujhe,wo log kiu chale gaye boss? Abhi tum they to kabhie khud ko anath nahi laga per koi nahi samajhta sab kahete hy tm sage bhai nahi ho…boss mujhe wo log paap.."

Abhijeet separated him with a jerk & kept a palm over his mouth "nahi kabhie yeah baat sochna bhi mat… tera kaam tera pehchan hey…aur abhie to Shreya ki samne strong ban raha tha aab kya ho gaya"

Daya nodded as no..and again hugged him…hide his face in his brother's chest…Abhijeet ruffled his hair with "mera bhai kamjoor nah hey na?"

Daya nodded as no still hiding his face..

"to wo strong hey na?"

"hmm"

"Shreya ko bhi to samvalna hey na tujhe, uski to gherwale bhi use nahi samajh rahe hey..to tujhe uska sath dena hey na?"

"hmm"

"to aise rote rote karega yeah sab?"

Daya looked up and nodded no and wiped away his tears. Abhijeet smiled and said "kal ACP sir iss bareme puchenge,woha strong rahna,thik?"

"ha thik"

"chal aab soja"

"sula do" said Daya in a kiddish voice...

Here in Tarika's house

Shreya after freshening up sat blankly on bed, Tarika came and sat beside "Shreya aab to Daya ne bhi kahe diya to aab to yakin karlo"

"Tarika Daya ko agar mummy papa man na le kabhie to wo fir bhi mujhe apnayenge na?"

"Shreya tum yeah sab kiu soch ti ho?"

"nahi Tarika mein sab ko chor sakti hu per Daya…"

And she cried…Tarika patted her head with "sab thik ho jayega Shreya thora waqt to do"

"per"

"koi per war nahi chalo so jao,leto sabash"

And made her sleep

After Shreya slept Tarika went to verandah her thought ran as "pata nahi Daya ki qismat mein hamesha itni archane kiu?mein ar Abhijeet to aur bhi 5 saal intejar ker lenge per kya Shreya ki mummy papa itni waqt denge ise?"

Tarika's mummy came behind her and kept a hand over her shoulder "Shreya so gayi?"

"ha ma"

"kya soch rahi wo?"

"ma kya wo log manenge?"

"pata nahi beta…samaaj ki yeah soch badalna itni asaan nahi per likhker chand chu rahe hey per unki soch agey nahi barte…akhir hum khandan dekhte kiu hey?kahi DNA aur genes ki chalte koi galat aadat galat swabhab na insaan mein jab larka khud itna acha hey fir kiu? Uski kaam se wo kisika bhi sar ucha ker sakta hey,fir kiu? Jo apne muh bole bhai ke liye jaan dao pey laga sakta hey to wo to kisi bhi larki ko palko pey rahega…per yeah sab ki samajh mein nahi ata"

"per ma fir to iss sab mein kafi waqt.."

"kya tumhe Abhijeet pey biswash nahi hey?"

"ma mein apni baat nahi ker rahi hu…actually Shreya ki mummy papa ne kahi aur uski rishte ki baat chalaye hey"

"kya? Acha mein Sarala ji (Shreya's mom )se baat kerne ki koshish karke dekhti hu"

"ma pleas koshish kerna,Shreya ki haal thik nah hey…aur Daya aj bahut strong dikharaha tha per mein jitna use janti hu Abhijeet ki samne wo bhi tut gaya hoga…ma jin baatoon ka koi matlab nahi uske liye do jindegi kaise.."

"beta tumhe aur Abhijeet ko inndono ke liyre strong rahena hey na…chalo ja ke so jao kal bureau bhi to jana hey"

"ji ma gdnt"

And she went to her room

**A/n:**

Thanks who came up to the last I think many have left in between…criticisms welcome…see u all soon


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**

**Kia mehra, duoangel**, bhai kya kare duo ka chemistry to on screen missing hey, story mein hi maja lena par raha can't resist myself writing that…thanks as u liked it

I loved that their way is their khandan…its true I will show it that way

**Renu** so many thanks…already I have shown them an unbreakable couple…more to come ahead

d.s fan trying to make all of you happy lets c

**raveena,raj-fan,anpama,shilpa, ,sugarplum,radhy,zehra,guests,dareya,zoomra,priya,r and r** thanks to all of u

**ritesh** aab thora roenge to hi khusiya milne ka swad achese le paynge na

**Story:**

Next day all were present in bureau and ACP and dr. Salunkhe are updated about situation by Abhijeet and Tarika respectively…Sachin also informed Rajat about the details…so did Shreya to Purvi so all were in a bit gloomy mood…

In the lunch time Rajat started as "sir meine aur Purvi ne ek faisla liya hey"

Abhijeet guessed the upcoming and looked at him meaningfully while others looked at him with question…Tarika said "Rajat kahi tum sagai ko leke…"

"ha Tarika tumhari aur Shreya ki sagai wale din hi hamari sagai hogi"

"per.."

Purvi cut her with "nahi Tarika please,hum log ki khawish hey yeah.."

Shreya looked at Purvi with a teary glaze "aur ager humara kabhie nahi hua to?"

Rajat answered with a smile "wo to hoga hi aur Abhijeet sir aur Tarika bhi to tabhie karenge na.."

Daya excused himself and left the place, Tarika was still in a mood to protest but Tasha signaled her to keep quite. She said "per sir aap ki papa?"

"unhe hum samjha denge"

Abhijeet looked sternly at Rajat with "kya samjhaoge?"

"sir wo…."

"Shreya jara dekhna Daya kaha hey" and after Shreya left he continued "kya samjhaoge? Eahi ki aap hamari sagai postpone ker dey kitne din kiliye pata nahi?unki sehat jante ho na tum

ager issi intejar mein unhe…to tum unhe bahu ka such bhi dena nahi cahoge?"

"per sir aap bhi to.."

"mere baat aur hey Rajat…Tarika mere jindegi me aneke bad se janti hey yeah baat aur mummyji bhi"

"per sir.."

"koi per nahi usi date pey tumlog ki sagai hogi mere aur Daya ki bad mein dekha jayega.."

Rajat and Purvi looked at each other and before they could answer a phone kept on the table rang…it was Shreya's phone she left that. Purvi looked at the caller id, it was her mom…so

she picked it up

"ha auntie wo Shreya washroom gayi hey,phone bhul gayi…mein Purvi"

"kaise ho beta?"

"thik hu auntie"

"acha Shreya aye to bata dena aj use pick up karne Shekhar jayega…5 baje pahuch jayega wo"

"ji auntie keh dungi per Shekhar…kaun matlab."

"are beta tumhare hone wale jijaji hey wo" and the call got cut…Purvi informed all about the scenario. Tarika said "aise kaise…" but stopped seeing Shreya coming back…she sat down

with "Daya kahi dikhe nahi…kya hua aap sab aise shock my kiu lag rahe hey?"

Abhijeet signaling Purvi left the place…

Purvi informed her all the matter…Shreya seemed very tensed…Tasha asked "tum use pehchanti ho?"

But before she can answer Sachin answered "ha bare baap ka bigra sahejyada hey wo.."

"matlab?"

"yeah uncle ke purane dost ka beta hey…aamir hey,Thakur khandan se taluk rakhta hey…iska chalchalan bhi kuch thik nahi hey…typical pampered child"

Tasha looked at Shreya then at others…Tarika and Purvi were in deep thoughts Rajat busy in calming down Sachin who is feeling like smashing that Shekhar because he knew well that

spoil brat will spoil the life of his sister…at last Tasha looked at Vivek who felt that his wife is having some plan so just nodded assumingly…but still Tasha was unable to break the silence,

so Freddy initiated "Tasha kuch kehna hey?"

"ha" Tasha continued looking at Vivek ,"Shreya tumhare parents specially tumhare papa sirf khandan dekh ke tumhari shadi karwane ka faisla ker rahe hey…unhe lagta hey jin larko ki

gherwalo ka atapata nahi wo thik nahi hote,unke character thik nahi hote,right?"

All were confused but Shreya managed "ha Tasha per tum yeah sab.."

Tasha turned towards Shreya with "matlab ager khandan bale larke se Daya sir acha hey prove ho jay to wo log man lenge unhe?"

"sayed per tum…"

Tasha signaled her to stop and turned to Sachin with "aap sure hey eah larka galat hey?"

"Ha filhal to Canada se araha hey per do saal pehle jab eaha tha to ek dam awara type tha, baro ke samne viggi billi per aise mein larkio se baat kerne ki tamiz tak nahi..."

"mere pas ek idea hey, Tarika tummhe aur Sachin sir ko sayed yeah pasand na aye…aur Daya sir ko iss ke bareme filhal pata na chale to behtar hey"

And she told her idea…Shreya agreed after some initial hesitation…

Here on the other side Abhijeet after leaving the cafeteria moved directly to parking lot, found Daya sitting inside quallis…he came up to him with, "kya hua?"

"boss tum aur Tarika shadi kerlo…Rajat ki faisla ager galat hey to tumhara bhi to…aur tum mere liye kuch bhi ker sakte ho per yeah Tarika ki bhi jindegi ka sawal hey.."

"To tummhe apne hone wali bhabi per bharosa nahi hey?"

"Abhijeet bat bharose ki nahi hey uski bhi to arman hey na?"

"nahi Daya wo mere jindegi mein ane ki baad s hi wo janti hey yeah baat "

"nahi ek aur kuch nahi"

He also told abot sekhar… and aftr discussng somthing both came back to cafeteria

But they found Shreya missing,Daya asked Purvi about her who hesitated to reply

t Abhijet smelled something fishy and said strictly "Sachin baat kya hey?"

All looked towards Tasha who in turn looked towards Vivek and Freddy…Vivek answered Daya "sir mujhe aur Tasha ko yeahi thik laga isliye…" Daya confusingly ased "matlab?"

"o sekhar ki saath gayi hey…"

**Author's note:**

So now? Review


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**

**R and r** apki req agli chap mein pura karungi

aur nahi aab mila hi dete hey inn dono ko

**Ritesh** aab to jarur has denge aap

**Guest,ravena,guest,d.s fan,shilpa,kia,guest,guest,duo angel,zehra,anujaim,reenu,priya,zoomra,anupamakatiiy, tapy, **thanks iss chap mein kuch clear to nahi hoga per aap log khush ho jayenge…next chap pakka lengthy hoga….

**Story:**

Tasha informed them about Shreya that she had left with Shekhar.

Kya? Per woo to 5 baje ane wala tha" asked Abhijeet

Daya asked "per Vivek isme Tasha aur tum kaha se aye"

"Shreya ne use abhi bulaya aur wo bhi hamara idea tha"

"Kaya matlab?"

"sir actually hume Sachin sir ne bataya ki wo larka thik nahi hey to isliye humne socha ki ager uncle auntie ko pata chal jaye ki wo kaisa hey to sayed yeah rishta…"

"tumhara dimaag thik hey vivek? aur Sachin tum to use behen kaheto ho…khud kahe rahe ho ki wo kaisa hy fir bhi….had hey…kaha gaye wo dono?"

Tasha said "sir aap please woha mat jaiye…wo mera matlab"

Daya banged hard on table with "kaha gaye wo dono?"

Sachin said in a low tone "restaurant"

"Mumbai mein kahi restaurant hey Sachin kisme gaye?" Daya asked with a tough voice which he never used for team members….Abhijeet kept a hand over Daya's shoulder with "Daya shant ho jao…"

"per Abhijeet yeah…"

"chup" he turned to Tasha "Tasha kaunsi restaurant gaye hey?"

"Starbucks"

Daya grabbed his car keys and left immediately…Tasha looked up at his way…Sachin was still in head down mode…Abhijeet said "Tasha tumhari idea acha tha,per aise vej dena thik nahi tha…"

Tasha nodded…Abhijeet signaled Vivek to take her out with "acha choro aab jao bureau jao file complete ker lena…aj to koi case bhi nahi hey"

After they left he turned to Sachin with "Sachin sorry…Daya ne gusse mein kahe gaya…mein uski taraf se.."

"nahi sir,isse to eahi sabit hota hey ki wo mere behen se bahut pyar kerte hey..mujhe bura nahi laga"

Freddy interrupted "sir Sachin sir ne Shreya ko mana kiya tha per usne nahi suna,Daya sir apne jagah thik hey per unhe bhi to samajhna cahiye na ki Sachin sir Shreya ko behn kehte hey to uski fiqar bhi kerte hey, Tasha uski achi saheli hey,hum sabko bhi uski fiqar hey…"

Tarika can see Abhijeet feeling embarrassed so tries to manage the situation with "wo gusse mein tha aur tension mein kahe gaya…"

Rajat supported her "ha pichle kahi din se ek ke bad ek pareshani arahi hey unke jindegi mein pata nahi kab inn dono ki rishta thik hoga.."

Tarika sighed with "Daya ki qismat mein pata nahi.."

Abhijeet signaled her to stop and said "Sachin Freddy mein uski taraf se tum sab se mafi mangta hu,pareshan hey wo per aisa kahe jana bhi thik nahi per log to apno per hi gussa nikalte hey…to isliye dil mein please koi sikwa mat rakhna…aab bureau chalo sab kaam pey lag jao…ACP sir bahar gaye hy,ajaye isse pehle kam khatam kerna hey barna inn dono ki missing ki daant hume sunna parega…chalo.."

And they all went to bureau, Abhijeet signaled Tarika to stay…and after all left he told her "Tarika tummhe kya lagta hey meine Rajat aur Purvi se jo kaha sagai ki bareme wo thik hey?" he asked her starring directly in her eyes..

"ha bilkl sahi hey,akhir Purvi aur Rajat ki aarman kiu ruke rahe?"

"hmm…aur?"

"aur?"

"tumhare?"

"matlab?"

He continued looking in her eyes, "tumhari jindegi, tumhari aarman,tum ne bhi shadi ko leke kuch socha honge uska kya?"

Tarika confidently answered "meine jab bhi socha meri aur tmhari shadi ki bareme yeahi socha ki do shadiya ek saath hogi…kabhie itne sallo mein is baat ko leke koi sikayet suna tumne?nahi na? nah sunoge…bureau jao lab mein bhi kaam hey..chalti hu"

Abhijeet smiled bid her bye and said to himself, "thanks Tarika.."

They all were busy in bureau and nearly one and half an hour had passed Abhijeet and Sachin both were looking at their watches after five minutes interval, when suddenly Sachin's phone rang…he looked at caller id and told aloud "Shreya ka phone.."

All were alert in a moment Abhijeet got up from his desk and went near to Sachin who started the conversation as

"Shreya kaha ho tum?thik ho?sab thik to hey na?"

"bhai aap aur Abhijeet sir sham Ko mere gher asakte hey?"

"per baat kya hey?sab thik to hey?"

"ha bhai sayed aab sab thik hey aap log ayenge na"

"ha per kuch samajh nahi parah hu mein"

"ayenge to samajh jayenge" and she cut the call…Sachin turned towards Abhijeet with a bewildered expression…"

Abhijeet also shrugged his shoulders but then only his phone rang, he picked it up with "tum dono ka chakker kya hey abhi Shreya ne call kiya hum kuch samjhe nahi…"

"boss tum chup hoge to hi mein bataunga na"

"bol.."

"Shreya ke mummy-papa mere gherwalo se matlab mere taraf se kisise milna cahte hey aj sham ko"

"matlab..?"

"tum sham ko free rahena.."

"abbey mein yeah nahi puch raha hu..mujhe pata hey ki ,mujhe jana he,per iska matlab wo log man gaye?"

"ha …..maan gaye"

His phone was on loud speaker and all the members after listening to that shouted as "wwwwwooooow!"

Daya said "kya boss sab ko suna rahe ho"

The team members were just creating a chaos…so Abhijeet picked up the phone came out of hall with "aab bol yeah kaise hua?"

"kaam khatam kerke gher pahucho batata hu..waise mein gher pey hu tum kb tak nikel rahe ho?"

"abhie.."

"kya?"

"ha yeaha Rajat samhal lega mein abhi gher atta hu…"

"Tarika ko bhi"

"ha use bata bhi dunga aur ho sake to le bhi ata hu"

"acha thhik hey,Abhi tum khush ho na?"

"kya tu bhi?behen to hey nahi tu mera ki bidayi ke gaam hoga,bhai hey to shadi ki baat se khush hi hounga na"

"samajh gaya..acha bye"

"ha bye"

Abhijeet called Tarika but she didn't receive the call. So he directly went in lab and is welcomed by dr. Salunkhe by "kya hua?agayi Tarika ki yaad?"

"arey aj aap o bhi kahele bura nahi manunga"

"kiu?"

Tarika also looked up at him with his carefree happy tone

"Daya ke rishte ke liye shreya ke gherwale maan gaye" he told after studying and enjoying both of their anxious expression…

Both the forensic doctors reacted as "sach per kab kaisehua yeah chamatkar?"

"wo to gher jake pata chalega... kya aap Tarika ko abhi chutti de sakte hey? Matlab Shreya ke gherwalo se …"

"ha ha le jao"

"arey bah!apne mere liye to kabhie itni consider nahi kiya.."

"mein bhi samne walo ko dekh ke consider kerta hu na"

"ji?"

"tum nahi samjhoge.."

"samajh gaya….waise bhi ja to mere saath hi rahi hey…chale Tarika ji"

Tarika moved her head as in 'iska kuch nah ho sakta'

And both left the lab Dr. Salunkhe stayed smiling with "bahut din bad dono hi khush hey,bas aab sab thik rahe inki qismat inhe aur na sataye

**A/N: **

thanks guys now keep reviewing…


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

**Guest,zoomra,shilpa,guest,reenu,duoangel,kia mehra,zehra,priya,guest **thank u

**Ritesh** chalo smile kerte rehna

**Dareya,raveena,d.s fan,dareya,katiiy,143dayalavi,sweetpari **thanks

**Tapy ****r**omance is on the way

**Anupama **sayed aap gussa na ho

**Story:**

Abhijeet reached his home with Tarika after informing Rajat that they are leaving…on the way Tarika found him very relaxed. So asked "aj bahut khush ho?"

"Ha aj bahut din bad Daya ki relaxed awaj sunne ko mila na..."

"waise wo to kafi strong tha uss din meine to socha tha ki wo sentimental ho jayega.."

"ha bhai hone wale biwi ki samne impression jamani jo thi…waise thanks"

"kiu?"

"nahi aj ke jamane mein larkia apne sage sasural walo ke liye bhi koi compromise nahi kerti…aur tumne…thanks Tarika"

"common Abhijeet meine mere hone wale dewar ke liye nahi apne dost ke liye socha…"

"acha ji?meine to samjha ki mujh bechare pe taras khake aap mujhe kuch aur dino ki ajadi dena cahe rahi ho"

"acha to apko ajadi cahiye? De deti per bechari Shreya aur Daya ko intejer kerna parega…isliye sorry."

"nahi Tarika mujhe tumse kabhie ajadi nahi cahiye. Kabhie nahi" suddenly his voice turns serious…Tarika kept a hand over his shoulder with an assuring node…then she exclaimed "oh no"

"kya hua.."

"mein apni phone lab pey vul ayi,mujhe mummy ko bhi batana hey yeah news…"

"arey gher chalo puri baat janlo mere phone se bata dena"

Meanwhile in duo's home..

Daya was pacing up and down in the hall looking at clock every two minutes…he's murmuring "yeah Abhijeet bhi na kabhie dusre gear ke agey gari chalata hi nahi…pata nahi problem kya hey iski…" his forehead have a small cut its itching so he touched it and murmured "bhaisaab kahi ise dekhker daatne na lag jaye…nahi aj nahi datega aj wo bhi khush hoga" and the doorbell rang. He opened the door and found Abhirika standing he greeted with "agaye tum dono" Abhirika smiled at his impatience and Tarika teased him "kiu late ho jate to tumhari baat pakke hone mey deri ho jati"

"nahi bahut kuch batana hey na isliye" replied Daya blushing..

Abhijeet sat on sofa with "Tarika jara pani lana"

And after Tarika left "kahi Shekhar se lara to nahi?"

"ha yaar asal mein wo larka…"

"thik hey yeah bata ki wo thik to hey yeah CID officer hone ka pura faida liya tumne?"

"nahi boss thora jyada…matlab.."

"thik hey baat agey bari to manage ker lunga"

Tarika came back handed over a glass of water to Abhijeet and sat down with "Daya aab puri bat batao"

Daya looked at Abhijeet then started "mein bureau se nikal ke restaurant ki taraf gari vagai per raste mein…

Flashback starts

On the way Daya found an accident in which a small girl is injured…he cannot ignore that and took that girl to nearby chemist shop. The injuries were very minor and her mother was arrived there so Daya left from there and he reached restaurant but didn't found Shreya or Shekhar there…he tried Shreya's number who picked it up at the first ring…with "Daya aap please ajaiye…yeah farmhouse.." but the call was cut. And a message came from Shreya's number as

"Daya Shekhar mujhe uski farmhouse pe leke aya he. Mujhe thik nahi lagraha hey..address derahi hu ajaiye pls" along with the address..

He went there and found no guards or watchman around…he entered and heard a sound from a room. He went to it and found Shekhar standing with his palm over his cheeks and Shreya telling "bhul mat jana ki kisse baat ker rahe ho…CID officer hu,ager dusro ki suraksha ki jimmedari li hey to khud ki suraksha karni bhi ati hey"

"aj to tum yeah sab karlogi per yeah mat bhulna ki tumhare gherwale tummhe mere hi hawale kerne wale hey janeman" and Shekhar touched Shreya's cheeks…Daya just can't tolerate it and went forward slapped Shekhar. Shekhar didn't knew him so turned with "kaun hey bey?aur ander kaise aya" and he punched Daya due to which his finger ring made a cut on Daya's forehead…"mein kaun hu?pata chal jayega per yeah bata teri himmet kaise hui Shreya ko chune ki"

"abbey meri hone wali patni hey wo…aur waise bhi tu kaun hota hey eah puchne wala…itni nashili larki hey tu kahe bich mey ake maja kharab kerta hey"

But that were last words he could utter standing on his feet…because after that he got a beating which he will remember for life with "hone wali biwi?ha?kabhie nahi na wo teri hey na hogi…aur ager dobara kisi larki ke bareme aise baat ki to jaban kat ke rakh dunga…"

Shekhar was not much strong so soon fall down on ground and Daya left him…turned to Shreya with "chalo aab"

"dekh tu janta nahi mujhe mere pahuch upper tak…."

"tere unn baap ko bol dena ki tera yeah haal CID senior inspector Daya ne kiya hey unhe asani hogi step lene mein…"

"seeesenior inspector DDayya"

Daya left with Shreya and drove towards her home. He was angry with her…so although Shreya tried to speak up didn't succeed in making him utter any word. She felt like crying. And at that moment her phone rang…it was her mom

"beta aap thik ho?achanak se ghabrahat si horahi thi"

Shreya can't control herself anymore she cried out with "ma kuch thik nahi hey wo Shekhar usne mere saath…"she was sobbing Daya snatched the phone "auntie abhie Shreya ko mein gher chor ne jaraha hu…aap unse tab puch lena"

And they reached home…Shreya's papa himself called Daya inside….Shreya explained all the matters…her mother stormed on her father as "bare khandan ki parva thi aap ko ho gayi tasaalli?aj ager Daya thik waqt pey na pahuchta to rahe jati aapki ijjat"

Daya protested "auntie Shreya khud apni surakhsa karna janti hey..isiliye to nikel pari thi uske saath…kiu Shreya?"

Shreya got that he is still angry so just kept quite…Shreya's father said "beta hume maaf ker dena hum ne sirf khandan dekha tha log nahi…warna hum aap jaise hire ko chor ker uss larke se apni beti ka rishta kabhie nahi jorte…humne socha log puchenge to hum shaan se apne samdhio ke bareme batayenge per jab damad hi aisa hoga to uche khandan wale samdhi se kya kaam…beta hum sharminda hey,per ager apko aitraj na ho to hum aab yeah rishte ki baat age barhana cahte hey"

Shreya smiled looked at Daya who was blushing badly and went inside…

Daya managed with "aaap log jo thik samjhe…mein kya kahu?"

"to beta Sachin ne bataya ki aapki koi bhai hey,to use lekar aap sham ko asakoge?"

Shreya was standing at the door way, noticing that her mother said "Shreya tum bhi Sachin aur kajal ko bula lena…aur ho sake to Tarika ko bhi hone wali jethani hey tumhari"

Shreya nodded. Daya said "mein Abhijeet ko bol dunga…ager koi case bagera ki pressure na ho to ajeyga…mein aab chalta hu"

And he came out and called Abhijeet

Flashback ends

"bas yeah sab hua to wo log man gaye" he finished sharing his experience blushing…Abhijeet and Tarika laughed out seeing his red face…Tarika said "Daya tum itni sharma rahe ho abhie se shadi ke din kya hoga?jara apne boss se besharmi bhi sikh lena"

Daya nodded with a mischievous smile looking towards Abhijeet…Abhijeet took some minutes to grasp what Tarika said "mein besharam hu?"

"ha warna itni saalo se lab mein jo kerte aye ho laj sharam hoti to thori ker pate…phone do apna mummy ko phone ker du.."

He handed over the phone with "tummhe mein bad mein dekhta hu"

Tarika made a naughty face,called her mother and informed.."mujhe gher jana ne bulaya kaha ki traditional pehnna hey aur kaha ki shagun bhi le jana hey"

"wo kya matlab?" asked Daya

Abhijeet signaled him to stop and said "mujse nahi hoga tum karo wo sab mein sham ko pickup kerne ajayunga"

Tarika nodded and left. Abhijeet went to freshen up…after he came after freshen up he found Daya in deep thought…he sat beside with "bhabiji ke bareme soch raha hey?"

But Daya didn't replied…Abhijeet looked at him found him lost in some other world…he kept a hand over his shoulder…daya jerked out "kuch kahe rahe they?"

"kya soch rahe they?"

"mamata foundation ki din yaad agaye…pata hey ekbar oha ki ek bache ne masterji se pucha ki humare mummy papa kiu nahi hey to mastarji ne kaha ki humare karam hume pehchan denge…hum special hey apne sukh dukh khud banayenge aur apni pehchan bhi…rishte khud meine pehchan to bana liya tha,aj naya rishta bhi banne wala hey…ajeeb lag raha hey…dar bhi khushi bhi…mein thik se sare farz nibha to paunga na?"

"aisa kiu soch raha hey?"

"kabhi rishta nibhaya nahi…tum mile per tumhare liye mein humesha bacha hi raha to kabhie rishte nibhane ki samajh jarurat nahi pari…"

"tu yeah sab sochna band ker…aur naye jindegi ki khushiyo ke bareme soch…. Jo bhi yeah dar bagera hey na nikal dey dil se"

Daya nodded and he also went to freshen up…at evening they went to pick up Tarika and then went over to shreya's home..

**A/N: **

Thanks guys now keep reviewing…my story is going to finish in one more chap…now I don't have any more idea…so guys if u want more stories from me…try to give me some out of box ideas…not mystery or typical romance…I can't do that…so other than this u can give me ideas but it shld be a bit hatke….


	14. new relation begins

**Author's note:**

**Zehra** kya hey idea bata do…

**Kia Mehra,**** Duoangel95, reenu**** ,**** sneha, ****ritesh, ****Guest**, **katiiy,**** dareya 789, ****DaReya**, **zoomra**** ,** ,thank you dear

I'm not gd at investigation and tdy a story CID Ka Pyaar is there more or less on same theme but I will try to write on ur idea but with some twist give me time….I cant proms but I will try

**guest** dear, I want some out of box or weird idea the romance nokjhok I'm not gd at those…but dekhte hey

**Story:**

At Shreya 's home her parents wanted to fix the date of sagai so Abhijeet informed them about Rajat and Purvi 's plan of doing sagai together….Shreya 's mom added that if they want they can even held the marriage together and Abhijeet Daya happily agreed to it..

Shreya's dad offered them to dine together to which three of them agreed…so Shreya's mom went to kitchen to prepare for dinner and Tarika offered to help so they both went to kitchen. The three males sitting in hall started conversation on daily topics of politics and cases and whatnot but Daya is little bit impatient. Abhijeet understood so he started as "Daya kya hua aise idher udher kya dekh rahe ho?"

"nahi wo Shreya…" but he stopped realizing Shreya's father's presence…

But Shreya 's father had already got the topic… "beta uski sar mein dard tha to wo apne kasmre mein hogi….Sachin aur kajal bhi ane wale they to usne kaha ki wo log ajaye to use bula le hum"

Just then doorbell rang and sajal came in Abhijeet asked "itni der ho gayi?"

"ha sir wo kajal ki tabiyet kharab h gayi thi.."

Shreya 's father "kya hua kajal beta thik to ho?"

Kajal blushed and Sachin said mischievously "ha uncle per bahut jald aap sab bhi khushi se kuch jyada hi thik ho jayenge"

Abhijeet said "Sachin puri baat.."

"Daya sir aapki hone wali biwi bua banne wali hey"

Daya and Abhijeet confusingly looked at each other then exclaimed "matlab tum papa?"

"ha"

Daya stood up and hugged Sachin Abhijeet also congratulated him kajal asked 'Shreya nahi dikh rahi hey"

Shreya 's father repeated the same and said "Daya beta jara use bula doge please"

Before Daya can answer Abhijeet replied "arey uncle yeah kaam to Daya khushi khushi kerega kiu bhai?"

Daya gave him a deadly glare and move towards Shreya 's room

Abhijeet and Sachin shared a laughter Shreya 's father joined them kajal nodded disapprovingly and moved towards kitchen…

Daya went in Shreya 's room but didn't find her there so went to the adjacent balcony…found her standing there with closed eyes enjoying the cool breeze…he stood beside her and she said "day aim sorry"

"tummhe kaise pata ki mein hu?"

"aap ki saans bhi mujhe chu jay na to mein aapko pehchan lungi"

"sorry to mujhe bolna cahiye bahut rude behave kiya na meine"

"aap ki gusse mey bhi to pyar hi chupa tha na.."

"asal mein tum uski saath chali gayi to mujhe aisa laga ki mera sab kho gaya…" Shreya turned and looked in his eyes he continued "tumhare mummy papa ka bhi yeahi faisla tha… fir tum chali gayi aur fir woha jake wo sab pata hey mein dar gaya tha…lag raha tha ki mera duniya bikher raha hey mera dil ker raha tha ki uss Shekhar ko maar dalu…I just wnt to finish him I"

Shreya kept a hand over his tightly closed fists…he relaxed "sorry Shreya.."

"apne Tasha pey bhi gussa dikhaya?"

"ha per wo bura nahi manegi.."

"kiu sab pe gussa hona aap ka haq hey?"

"nahi wo haq to sirf tum pe hey…wo Tasha ko to aab tak Abhijeet mana liya hoga Sachin se bhi maafi maang liya hoga Sachin ko dekh ke to laga hi nahi ki usse kuch bura bhi laga aur itni achi news bhi to…"

"kya aapne bhaiya pe bhi….aur galti aap kare maafi Abhijeet sir mange aisa kiu?"

"tumhare jeth bhi jab galti kerta hey na dusro se batemeje kerta hey mein hi manage kerta hu…'

"jeth.." and then she got it and blushed..

"aisa sharmati ho na to dil mein kuch ajeeb sa hota hey…"

"kya aap bhi.."

Just then Tarika called them telling the dinner ready…thy moved to take dinner and just then Abhijeet 's phone rang ACP sir came to know about the things from Tarika 's mother and he wanted to meet Shreya 's parents it was decided to keep the meeting on next day at the Rajat's home…and after that all moved to their respective home…Daya seeked permission for taking Shreya to dinner next day…

Next day the elders met and discussing about the needs for sagai and fixing dates for marriage and all those in the lawn while all the team members were inside Rajat 's home…

Abhirika were sitting on a sofa dayareya on another…rajvi were sitting on chairs opposite to each other…kajal was resting on the single bed present in the room with fixing her back on the backrest Sachin sitting on floor beside her bed…Vineet and Pankaj along with frenisha still haven't arrived. Vivesha were fighting over shopping…at last Abhijeet stopped them with "Tasha Vivek jab se aye ho lare jarahe ho bataoge kya hua…"

Tasha said "sir dekhiye ek to teen sagai upper se tayariya…sirf ek week time to abhi se suru kerna cahiye na..aur fir bache ke liye bhi shopping kerni hey na.."

Vivek protested "per Tasha time kafi hey kiu na ek half day leker hum chale jayenge shopping aj itni din bad to time mila relax kerne ka mauka aur bache ke ane mein abhi der hey.."

"kya der Vivek sirf 9 mahine aise gujar jayenge…"

Sajal laughed out seeing Tasha 's childish behavior Tarika also smiled Purvi suddenly said "aj kitni din bad hum sab itni khush hey na….kajal jab baby ajayega na hum roj duty ke bad aap ke gher jayenge…"

Tarika smiled "chali jana per tab tak jab tak mein bua na ban jau.."

"aur mein mami" replied Purvi instantly Rajat and Abhijeet looked at each other and found their girls blushing badly and both laughed out loud sajal joined them but suddenly they sensed dayareya completely quite so they all looked towards them…

Daya was sitting on the sofa with hands spread on the backrest…Shreya was sitting turning on the other side with leaning her back on Daya 's chest….her hairs are creasing Daya 's face and Daya with close eyes enjoying it…Shreya is playing with Daya's finface and Daya with close eyes enjoying it…Shreya is playing with Daya 's fingers reaching out for his arm spread over the backrest….

Both were lost in each other. A smile crept on everyone's face…Sachin looked at kajal with "kajal akhir Daya sir ko bhi koi mil gaya.." kajal smiled and leaned over to Sachin placed her cheen over his shoulder with "parivaar puri hogayi aab"

Abhirika happily looked at each other Abhijeet side hugged Tarika with "aab intejer khatam ho gaya humara…hum sab ka….dekhna aab serf khusiya hi rahegi hamari gher pey…aab tum dono ka gher hoga wo"

"ha Abhijeet aur badha kerti hu sirf khushiya var ke rakhungi uss gher mein cahe kuch bhi hojaye.."

"Tarika ek baat bolu?hamara job aisa hey ki kabhie bhi kuch bhi…"

Tarika held his hand tightly "kabhie yeah sab mat kehna…per ha ager kabhie aisa mauka aye to biswas rakho mein khud ko yeah Daya ko bikherne nahi dungi.."

Abhijeet nodded with "thanks Tarika.." Tarika kept her head over his shoulder..

Vivesha looked at each other and moved to the berandah…Tasha stood with down head Vivek hugged her from behind "kya soch rahi ho jaan?"

"Vivek atlast tarika ko mil gayi jindegi ki khusiya usne kitna intejar kiya na? "

"tasha kya serf Tarika ?abhijeet sir intejer nahi kiye?…"

"per Vivek…unka hi to faisla tha na….ager Shreya ke parents na mante…"

"please tasha…dekho aab sab thik ho gya aur tum samajhder ho yeah baatei na…"

"sorry Vivek fir se wohi baat le ke baith gayi….chalo shopping ki list banate hey"

Purvi also moved to bedroom Rajat followed her he found her looking out at the setting sun through window…he called softly "Purvi…"

"pata hey meine kabhie socha bhi nahi ki mera bhi koi apna hoga…koi mujse bina swarth ke itna pyar kerega…aap ne mujhe jo diya wo mein …"

Rajat turned her and hugged her with "payar ka badla pyaar se hi diya jata hey…"

Purvi hugged him back and they felt ultimate sooth in them…

from the hall Abhirika and sajal moved to the lawn to listen to what elders have decided vivesha also moved their found frenisha present thre and they started their nok jhok Freddy taking Tasha 's side and Manisha Vivek 's side…

dayareya got out of their trance due to a ring tone , its vivek 's phone ringing…it was a company's number so they didn't paid attention…then both realized they were alone in the room Daya looked around with "baki sab kaha gaye?aur kab gaye?"

Shreya blushed…Daya then understood the scenario…moved close to her seductively looked at her eyes after cupping her face said "bas aur kuch din fer iss shjarmane per to hum kurban ker denge sare pyar,…."

Rajvi came in the hall. And Rajat intentionally cough…dayareya separated and blushed badly…Rajat was smilling naughtily…Purvi nudged him and said "wo Shreya sab lawn mein hey ager aap dono bhi ja sake to…"

Daya immediately answered "ha chalo chlte hey"

And they moved to lawn

Days passed like this…and day of sagai arrived

Girls were in their room getting ready …Tarika wears a white lehenga with golden works…Shreya a red lehenga and Purvi a pink lehenga…all with matching jewelry

Tasha kajal and Manisha were busy in getting them ready and doing other last moment finishing touch…Sachin vivek were busy with caterer and decorators. ACP Salunkhe Rajat 's father Shreya 's father were chatting….both the mothers came to girls room looked at their daughters ….all looked beautiful ….Tarika 's mom says "teeno ko kisi ki najer na lag jaye…"

Shreya 's mom did an old ritual of touching black soot to them "yeah kala tika tum logo ko her burin ajar se bachayega.."

Tarika and Shreya smiled Purvi had tears in her eyes…Tarika 's mom asked "kya hua beta?"

"auntie mere to koi ma nahi tha aj ma mil gaya na to isliye…"

Both the mothers hugged their new daughters…and her sisters also smiled through tears

In the boys room Abhijeet was already ready Rajat was just setting his was standing in the verandah…Daya came out with "boss…"

Abhijeet without looking at him "kya hua aab sherwani to pehen ley.."

"boss tum dekhoge to pata chalega na mein tayar hu.."

Abhijeet turns he notices Daya …he studies him keenly then a perfect smile crept over his face… "wah" he utters

"kya hua?"

"mera sahjada bahut handsome lag raha hey…"

"kya Abhi tum bhi…waise soch kya rahe they?"

"eahi ki Tarika ko sare khushi de paunga yeah.."

But they were interrupted by a call that time arrived for the ceremony…

They went downstairs…..after some times girls descended down the stairs….boys were lost in them…others looked at their seniors and suppressed their giggles with difficulty….

Girls seeing the boys lost went towards them Tarika came near Abhijeet and nudged him with "Abhijeet…."

"aap bahut sundar lag rahi hey Tarika ji" he said out aloud causing a loud laughter burst and Tarika blushing badly…Sachin said "aabhi bhi tarika ji?bah bhai"

Here Purvi went to Rajat looked at him and said "aise kya dekh rahe hey?"

"tummhe…man hi nahi varta…"

"seniors ka asar dikh raha hey"

"matlab?"

"nahi akdu turns to romantic…"

"tumhara matlab mein aKdu hu?"

"nahi they"

"tumhe to mein (he glanced around and continued in low tone) mere gher ajao fir dekhta hu" Purvi giggled…Shreya was standing near Daya she utters "thanks"

"nahi Shreya aj tumne mujhe ek naya rishta diya rishto ke liye mein bachpan se tarasta raha…ek pura pativar ke liye rhanx to mujhe kahena cahiye.."

Shreya's eyes were filled with tears…at that moment Tasha announced the starting of ceremony….they handed over th rings and ceremony was done with a beautiful aura all around while Vivek was capturing the moments in his camera..

After ceremony ACP sir announced their marriage date on next month…the girls blushed badly and suddenly Abhijeet continuing his glancing at Tarika continued "waise doctor sahab aab to apko mujhe lab mein dekhker allergy nahi hogi na….mein jab cahu lab ja sakta hu?"

Dr. salunkhe looked at him shockingly and all others blushed out laughing…

The laughter aroma was there in air, in the environment in their life…their life was going to take a happy turn….a new relation…. a life full of love awating for them

**a/n **

so it ends my story…hope u all will like it…I will be soon back with update on the other story then will try my pen ooops not pen keyboard on a new story…till then take care and let me know ur views on the last chap..


End file.
